The Forever Part
by Julix121
Summary: Kim always liked Jared, even when she hated him. She is determined to get over him, even if that is the last thing he wants her to do. Can he win her over? KimXJared imprint story. Review please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:] First actual fan fiction. After reading loads of great Kim and Jared stories I wanted to do one of my own. Some of it will not be in suited to La Push because I wouldn't know anything about it. I have never even been to America so some of it might seem out of place. My apologies.**

**Some characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and others are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in Geography day dreaming, as I usually did in Geography. I couldn't pay attention in this class. It was impossible, not because I was a bad student, or even because I didn't like the subject because I did, or at least I assumed I would if I ever paid any attention to the subject at all.

You couldn't call it my fault, my inattentive attitude was caused by another person, I wouldn't _blame_ him but it _was_ his fault. I was always thinking about _him._

Jared Talin. He sat right beside me, Kim Connick. I know _Connick. _I hated the name. Kim _Talin_ sounded much better, _Mrs_ Kim Talin. _Mrs Jared Talin_.  
I really liked how that sounded. I looked over at him, he was practically perfect. No joke. He had beautiful light brown hair that came past his ears that always sat in an immaculate slightly disheveled way. His eyes were a deep emerald green, the type that you could get lost in. His skin was tan and blemish free. He was tall and lean, abit on the lanky side but utterly wonderful.

He was also in my english class though our seating wasn't assigned so he didn't sit next to me. Luckily this meant I could get a little bit more work done, unluckily it meant he couldn't speak to me, well speak is stretching it a little. The most he ever said to me was. 'Can I borrow a pen?'; and that was well over 6 months ago.

Still at least in Geography he had the chance to speak to me. I came back to reality while the teacher was saying something, the only bit I got was "...you _will_ be graded on this, it is very important and muct be completed by next friday."

_Crap! _Why did that happen? You zone out and thats the last thing you hear! "Okay you may get started you have a few minutes to start."

What was I going to do? I had _no_ idea what it was that he was talking about! I debated about asking the teacher and risk getting shouted at. I looked around, everyone was busy writing and some were discussing it quietly.

A brainwave hit and I turned to my right. "Hey Jared...?" I asked quietly.

He turned his head toward me. "Um... what are ...we uh..." I struggled to get a sentence out because 1) I didn't want to ask what it was we were supposed to do and sound completely stupid and 2) Hello? It was Jared Talin, the most beautiful guy in the whole school and I was talking to him!

At that moment though Jane Devlin who sat in front of us turned right around to glare at me. "What makes you think you can talk to him? " She then laughed in a shrill manner causing her silky blond hair to bounce a little.

"You are such a loser Kate! You are _nowhere_ near the same moral let alone social standard as us!"

I stared at her in shock, I waited for Jared to tell her where she could shove her stupid remarks but he didn't. He didn't say anything. How very kind of him.

"It's...It's Kim."

"Whatever, Like anyone cares, you are such a nobody." She turned back to Jared giving him an eyeful of her full chest.

My face went bright red and I couldn't even look up at him. I was far too embarassed and way too intimidated. I stared at a place on the floor until the bell rang. I darted out of my seat and ran to my next class.

I was sickened at myself, I didn't even stand up for myself. I was just little shy, invsible Kim and I hated myself for it.

When my best friend Emma came into our science class she immediately knew something was wrong and at the end of the day bombarded me with questions until I gave in.

"Just Jane, that stupid...Bimbo and Jared he didn't- he never even-" I cut myself off afraid the tears that were filling my eyes would fall if I continued.

Emma seemed surprised by my outburst but nodded sympathetiacally before pulling me into a hug.

"Aw, hun, don't think about it, they are both losers. And Jared is a waster for not noticing you. You need to let him go. He will _never_ deserve you." I nodded. I only wished that I could let him go and not let their comments get to me.

"Thanks Emma, I love you, you know! I have to go now to get Cody and Sarah, I'll talk to you later okay?" I said as I regained my little composure.

She nodded and waved while I dashed to my car. I was so grateful that today was friday. I wouldn't have to face Kate or Jared until monday. They probably would have forgotten me by then anyway.

I went and picked up Cody, my 10 year old brother and Sarah, my eight year old sister from school and got them home and made their dinner. My mother came home from work only to shower get changed and go back out to work again. We struggled because she was a single mother after my father walked out on us over two years ago and she had to work two jobs to afford everything we needed.

I hated it though, I hated not being able to see her and tell her all that happened so that she could make me feel better. I hated every second of it. I looked after my younger siblings most of the time.

I hated myself for being so weak and I hated myself for liking Jared wehen I knew it only made me want to cry. I almost hated him for being such a jerk. Almost.

I cried myself to sleep that night as I often did wishing that everything would somehow magically fix itself.

I wouldn't be plain unnoticable Kim anymore, we wouldn't struggle to keep our house. Jared would talk to me at the very least and Jane would just move of to a distant country somewhere.

**

* * *

**

**[A/N:] Im not completely happy with this but I'm going to put it up anyway. Please please please review.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Goldangel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N:] I'm doing this really quickly so there will be a good few mistakes and will be quite short for the time being until I fix it up. But this is basically the way it will go. All comments are welcome.**

**Chapter 2**

The weekend was uneventful because of alot of reasons. Firstly, I didn't have any money to go out anywhere even if I did have a life in which I actually did things at the weekends, secondly I was looking after my brother and sister and thirdly my really only friend that I would go out with was Emma who always spent the weekend at her fathers place in Seattle.

On monday morning I seriously considered not getting up. I would have to face Jared (who I hated right now but I still liked and I hated him for me liking him too) and Jane who always had every guys attention and was constantly on the recieving end of my envious glares. Not that she cared, or even noticed, like most people at school.

I did get up however and decided that today would be the day that I would not feel bad about Jared Talin not talking to me because today was the day that I would stop obsessing over him and day dreaming of him and today was definitely the day that I would stop loving him. I was determined to.

I even considered slapping the smirk off Janes face as I walked by, but quickly thought better of it. I might have thought brave but I knew I wasn't. I was still always going to be stupid timid Kim! But I would however look Jared in the eye today without spluttering or getting embarassed because today was the day that I was done with him.

That was the plan anyway. Of course it didn't happen like that. Jared wasn't in at all which only led me to think about him more, he was rarely off school. The more I thought about him the more I worried until I was completely convinced that he was dying or something. I mentally slapped myself. Getting over him was not going to be easy, especially If I couldnt look at him one last time before I tried to shut down my stupid feelings for him.

He didn't come in the next day or the next or all the next week as a matter of fact, so I thought that I was getting over him. I had almost convinced myself of it. I hadn't written 'Kim 4 Jared' in my Diary in over six days. That was probably because I threw it under my bed somewhere to avoid looking at how much I did write that but whatever, I was getting there, I had to be.

I cracked in Biology one day amd practically screamed at Emma "Where is he? Has he completely left school? Do you think that he's okay? What if something happened?" I rambled on until she finally yelled at me.

"Oh God Kim, you have to stop! LET HIM GO! He has treated you horribly Kim, you need to stop it right now."

I wanted to, I so badly wanted to but I had liked him for _years. _I didn't even think that I _really_ wanted to give him up. I felt horribly empty wihtout him and I realised that my feelings for him only grew. I _needed_ him. I was so pathetic I couldn't even stand myself. Emma became really worried and was cconstantly asking if I was okay, even Sarah and Cody noticed I wasn't smiling anymore. I felt so useless and this was all over that idiot called Jared Talin!

I dug out my diary again and wrote about him. It seemed to fill a large hole and I was content for a while. I despised my very hands for writing about him but I needed to. I needed to just so I could function. Jane's words replayed in my head as what she said that day often did. I was a loser.  
I didn't doubt it for a second.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review.**

**-Goldangel.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N:] This chapter is alot longer and had Jared POV in it too. Something that I'm not sure if I will include alot or not. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated.**

**Dedicated to Halewisetran and CanoeKeyPaceGrit. for being the first to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He had missed two weeks of school and a further week of holidays. Everyone had their own version of what had happened to him but it seemed like no one had seen him since that friday. I went into school and braced myself for another completely depressing day. As I walked into my english class the room was buzzing with excitement though I had no idea why and it wasn't like anyone was rushing to tell me: Kim, the invisible nobody.

I sat down and doodled in my note pad trying to ignore the dissapointment I felt that he wasn't here again. The teacher started the class and called the roll. Only one name caught my interest, even more than my own. How pathetic.

"Jared Talin"

"Here"

Everyone turned toward the sound. He stood by the door, I hadn't even heard it open. The teacher acknowledged him and he went to his seat. I stared openly, everyone was so it wasn't like I could be caught. Jared was different, his hair was shorter, he was way taller and much more built and defined, his muscles were huge and his voice was even deeper.  
I didn't think he could have done it but he had, he had managed to look even more sexy. As soon as he came in my stomach and heart were celebrating together by doing somersaults.

Jared sat quietly staring blankly straight ahead of him. I noticed that his friends didn't say anything to him, neither did he to them. He looked lonely and I resisted the urge to go over and hug him. No I wouldn't, after all I didn't like him anymore, why would I? He didn't like me, he didn't even look at me. I doubted he knew my name. I vowed not to look at him the rest of the day and I even succeded during lunch, well sort of, it wasn't my fault that I looked at him. He wasn't sitting where he normally sat, he was sitting with Paul Markin and Quil Atera. I quickly averted my gaze but couldn't help but wonder why he sat with them. It was strange though, they all got on amazingly well and they all had recently grew huge and changed alot...

I stopped myself and launched myself into a conversation with Emma, I would _not_ waste my life over Jard Talin, I refused to. That was what my mind said any way my heart still protested and attempted to beat its way out of my rib cage everytime I so much as saw his shadow.

I had come to the revelation that I would not stop liking Jared Talin overnight but I would over time. What had happened the last time that I saw him proved to me that there wasn't a purpose in me liking him at all. I would wean myself of Jared Talin and then I would get on with my life. I repeated this to myself over and over again until Geography. I went and sat in my seat, he followed in after and sat down beside me. I didn't even look over. I was so proud of myself.

Everything was going fine, I had actually been doing well in Geography since Jared left and I would keep that up. I was determined to. I thought that I might even be able to until near the end of class Mr. Harod announced that we would be doing a project and would be partnered with the person next to us.

I wanted to cry. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do? Why was the world so cruel!?

I turned to look over at Jared after Mr. Harod had finished explaining what we were supposed to do. When I did he looked up and our eyes met. I quickly averted my gaze afraid that I would get lost in it. I hated it! I hated Geography! I hated it all!

**JPOV**

After Mr. Harod announced the project I looked over at the girl next to me. She looked up and as our eyes met everything went out of focus. I couldn't understand anything. I stared at her. She was beautiful. I couldn't look away but she did. She stared down at her desk with an impatient frown on her face. She wasn't happy.

I continued to stare at her. Her dark hair went past her shoulder blades, she was so delicate and slender. She was perfect. I then realised that I didn't know her, how could I have not seen her before? How could I have not realised how she was gorgeous. I wanted to touch her, to take her hand, to kiss her. I didn't even know her name! But I knew that I needed her. That I wanted her.

The thoughts were all very slow and I slowly regained my senses to the things around me. She put her head in her hand and groaned a little, she was frustrated and she looked angry. I wanted to make her feel better, I would do anything to see her smile. I tried to think of ways to do so when I realised what the hell I was doing. This wasn't normal. This was weird. This was... and then it dawned on me. It hit me like a heavy ton of bricks. I imprinted on her.

Oh. Crap.

The bell rang and she dived out of the room before I even had a chance to speak to her. I needed to see Sam but I wanted so badly to follow her. I didn't even know her name! I could not believe this! It was supposed to be _rare._ I wasn't sure how I felt on the imprinting thing, I couldn't not want to be around that girl no matter how much I thought about it. I really needed to talk to Sam.

I left the geography class and the girl was nowhere in sight. It hurt. I couldn't understand it. I wasn't sure I wanted to, but I did want to see her again. I needed to.

As soon as school was over I went straight to Sam's afraid that if I saw the girl again I would have to go up and just touch her to make sure that she was real. I cringed at that image in my head. How _weird_ would it be to have a complete stranger come up to you and touch you. The thought of her feeling uncomfortable made me feel sick at myself and I didn't even know her _name!_

I told Sam who was confused but was happy about it to an extent. Emily was thrilled and made extra food to celebrate. I left after dinner to spend some time on my own but I constantly thought of her. I replayed the scene in head over and over again.

She hadn't looked happy. _That was an understatement. _She looked miserable. Was it my fault? Did I upset her? Was it that bad being partnered with me? All of these questions caused a deep churning in my stomach which didn't leave me.

**KPOV**

I could not believe I had been partnered with Jared! When I got home I stood in a daze. I couldn't even look at him. I was so pathetic and spineless. I wanted to get over him, forget him, move on with my life that really only included him. What was I going to do?

_Oh get a grip Kim! It's not like you have to speak to him just do the project and then that is it. No. More. Jared. Talin!_

The thought of letting him go made me want to cry, not having to talk to him. Getting to look at him wihtout being seen as a stalker thrilled me! I groaned and began to make dinner. It didn't matter how I felt about Jared. 1) He was a complete Jerk, and 2) He would never care for me the way I do him. and if we all moved to the moon and he did decide he liked me it was an obvious lie or something equally valid.

I did my homework and went to bed thinking of that idiot and then condemed myself for thinking of him so much. I would get over him. I was only saying goodbye(Metaphorically of course, I wouldn't go up to him and say good bye) and then stop liking him. Easy. Simple. As good as done. _Horrible. Cruel. Never going to happen. _

I sighed and eventually drifted to sleep dreading the next day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Goldangel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N:] Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are the only reason I am continuing with this! It is still rough and might change a little in the future but I want to know what you think about it!**

**Please Review. All comments are appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**KPOV**

In school the next day Emma was (as a good friend should be) completely sympathetic to the situation and really commended me on trying to get over him. Trying being the operative word, unfortunately. _Failing_ would have gone just as good there.

Geography came before I knew it and he was already in his seat, the object of most of my affection and hatred together, making me an emotional wreck at the sight of him. _Jared Talin_.

He watched me as I sat down and I didn't look over at him until Mr. Harod said that we would be working on the projects during class. I looked over at Jared and saw him looking down at my book. It wasn't even open. He was looking at my _name_. I knew he wouldn't know it! He caught me staring and I just rolled my eyes at him resisting the urge to cry right there and then just because he didn't know my name. _Of course_ he wouldn't know it. I'm Kim the pathetic nobody.

A silence seemed to stretch on between us, one that I refused to break. Well, when I say 'refused' I mean couldn't, I couldn't even _look_ at him let alone talk to him.  
I wanted to tell myself that it was because I was so angry with him, but I knew I was telling a big fat lie to myself and decided that it was because I probably didn't even deserve to have him talk to me. He was just too beautiful.

Mr. Harod shot us death glares which seemed to go unnoticed by Jared so I turned towards him to get started, I even had the smallest intention of saying something but doubted I would. I looked up at him and found the strangest expression on his face it was.... inexplicably indescribable. But it wasn't bad, the fact that he was looking at me and he didn't look angry,sad, annoyed, disgusted or bored was definitely not a bad thing. That expression was strange though, he wouldn't take his eyes off me and I wondered if there was something on my face.

I looked away from him and shuffled my papers about. "So..." I gathered all of my courage and continued: "...what do you want to do the project on?" I asked.

He shook himself out of a daze and said, "Oh, _Kim... _Hello._"_ I nearly fell to the floor, I literally had to hold onto the desk. His tone of voice was smooth and caressing and the way he said my name brought a huge rush of blood flow to my cheeks. I couldn't find it in myself to answer so I just stared at him like an idiot. I didn't care if he thought that I was an idiot though because I could have stared at him all day.

He looked down to the sheet of paper and I followed. "How about population distribution in a MEDC or we could do Population change over time in a LEDC. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind, either is fine. but, uh, population distribution might be... you know, easier?"

He looked up at me with yet again that unfathomable expression and I wanted to cry with joy. "Sure, what ever you want." He sounded so sincere. We worked on the project for the rest of the class and I didn't look at him at all ofr the rest of the class. It was much safer that way.

The more time I spent with him the more comfortable I felt and found myself dissapointed that I had to leave him. The good thing was that next class the teachers had a meeting so we could go home early which was an even better thing because I didn't have the car today. Mom had to go and visit her mother in hospital in Seattle so we would be walking home today.

When the bell went and we were packing up our books when Jane decided to come over. She threw herself right up into Jareds personal space. "Oh Jared, I feel so sorry for you! Look who your stuck with, Kim the loser. I don't know how you stand it she must be driving you mad, you and I would be so much better together instead of that stupid..." She had obviously said more but I was already out the door by this point not wanting to hear anymore.

Tears again filled my eyes from her comments and Jared's obvious agreement. I was so angry at myself for letting either of them get to me. I contemplated running out of the school before there was a full waterfall on my face when Jared caught up with me.

"Kim, Kim! I didn't mean- I don't think you're, I, I mean that-" He stuttered.  
I cut him off "Don't bother Jared, As you know, I'm not even in the same moral standards let alone social standards as you and Jane so you can stop wasting your time." I snapped in a bitter and mocking tone and stormed on. I had shocked him into stopping. Yea right, he probably just went to find his friends.

Emma saw the whole thing and walked along side my brisk pace. "You okay?" She asked.

The tears had streamed their way down my face and I hadn't even noticed. '"Yea, I have to go get Cody and Sarah and then walk home, Mom's in seattle."

She nodded knowing that my grandmother was ill. "You want a lift?" she asked smiling at me.

"Thanks Em, but I think I need to clear my head." I gave her a half smile and a hug and walked off the school grounds down to Cody and Sarah's school.

**JPOV (Going back abit. In geography class)**

I couldn't believe it, I was so happy to be working with her, to be able to see her again. It was great. I looked down at her book to get her name. It said Kim Connick in neat writing. _Kim._ It suited her perfectly. My mind didn't do her justice and she was even more beautiful in person. She caught me looking at her name and rolled her eyes. I didn't blame her. I hated myself for not knowing her name, for not knowing her.

When she looked up at me I wanted to stare into her eyes forever no matter how cheesy that sounded. I did. She still looked unhappy about this arangement and avoided looking at me. I didn't want her to be unhappy about this, especially since I was thrilled. She asked what we should do the project on and it took me a while to answer because her voice was like silk. I wanted to hear her talk more. I said her name. '_Kim.' I loved it. I loved her._

We decided on population distribution and worked on it together. I didn't want the class to end. I was so comfortable around her it didn't make sense.

The bell rang and we packed our things up when Jane walked over to me. She was saying something but they were just meaningless words because I was too busy looking at Kim. Jane obstructed my view so I heard what she was saying, the lies she was saying about Kim. I started to shake madly and saw Kim sprint out the room. I had no doubt that she heard the whole thing and I had done nothing. _NOTHING!_ I ran after her ignoring the shrieks coming form Jane.

When I caught up wiht her I saw tears in her eyes and I wanted to punch myself. I tried desperately to explain myself.

"Kim, Kim! I didn't mean- I don't think you're, I, I mean that-" I wanted to apologise but couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Don't bother Jared, As you know, I'm not even in the same moral standards let alone social standards as you and Jane so you can stop wasting your time." She said to me as her tears brimmed over. I remembered someone saying that before.

It was the last friday of school before I changed. Kim had asked me something and Jane had gone off at her. _"What makes you think you can talk to him?" _Jane's words echoed in my head. The shaking grew worse and I only just made it to the trees before I shifted to wolf form, but the anger didn't subside. No, the more I thought about it the worse I got. How could I have let Jane say anything like that to her? How could I let her believe anything that bimbo siad? HOW COULD I?

I was completely sickened at myself. I had upset the most perfect girl in the world. If she hated me I wouldn't blame her. If she never wanted to see me again I wouldn't blame her. If she wanted to hurt me I would let her. I would happily allow it.

Because _I_ had made her cry.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N:] Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are the only reason I am continuing with this! They really mean alot to me and I really appreciate you taking your time to read and review.**

**Dedicated to: waterlilily, ****EvenstarSinger, bookworm550, Suzie May, greeneyes08, swedengirl5, XxMordaciousxX and SimplyDazzling for all of the reviews. **

**Thank you so much for letting me know what you think.**

**I want to ask: What do you think of Jared's POV? I don't know how much to put in. There's alot in this chapter but I'm not sure about ones in the future? Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**KPOV**

Walking home was a struggle, I tried desperately hard to keep a calm face and not break down in the middle of the street sobbing but the closer I got to home the harder that seemed to get. The curious and worried glances that I got from Cody and Sarah kept me upright at least.

When I was in the house I tried to block everything out, think about homework, tv shows, the colour of the walls would have done but I could not take my mind Of Jared and Jane. They would look like the generic popular couple. As disgusted as I was at the thought because I believe that Jared deserved better than her, in fact I believe he deserved better than most people in our year including myself because I idolised him, I thought that they would make a good popular generic couple.

If that happened that would surely make me go off Jared wouldn't it? I pictured them together and felt sick with jealousy. I couldn't believe I was picturing him with _her. _

I didn't know what I wanted though. Did I want Jared to get a girlfriend so that I could get over him? Or did I want him to stay single so I could continue liking him without feeling completely jealous and heartbroken? Could I watch him with fall in love with someone else? Did I want to tell him that he liked me and then in our relationship feel completely unworthy and therfore unhappy?

I laughed humorlessly at the last one, that would never happen anyway so it was off the choice list.

I was making dinner and the phone rang. It was my mother.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Kim" A hoarse voice said from the other end.  
"Mom! Are you going to be home soon? Hows grandma?"  
"Kim, thats what I wanted to talk to you about, your grandmother has got alot worse...she...ah...Kim, it's...it's...not good..." She broke off with a sob and I felt truely terrible for my mother. If it were me and her I would be at a complete loss, I wouldn't be able to function.  
"So I want you to pack some clothes for all of us and I will come and pick you up and we will stay up here for a while you know? I just, I don't want to leave her..."  
"Of course mom, that's fine."  
"Okay, thank you Kim, I will come and pick you up in an hour or so. I love you. Bye."

I made the dinner, washed up and packed the clothes we all needed. I texted Emma to say that I wouldn't be in the next day.

My Mom soon came and picked us up and we spent the night in Seattle.

**JPOV**

I was going to go and talk to her as soon as I saw her. I was going to apologise and beg forgiveness. I was going to do _anything_ to make it up to her.

I didn't see her at the beginning so I had to wait until Geography. It was a painful wait and when I was finally in geography I coudn't wait to see her. I hadn't seen her in almost 24 hours. That was such a long time. _Too long_. I was so worried about what to say to her. What if she didn't listen? What if she didn't care? What if she ignored me? _What if she didn't want to talk to me ever again?_

The last one made me wince. The thought was too painful. I wouldn't be able to live without hearing her voice. I waited but she never came in. She never showed up. She wasn't in class. Beside me. I couldn't apologise. I couldn't see her. I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't do anything.

I sat the whole class doing absolutely nothing. I couldn't. Not without seeing her. Seeing Kim. My Kim. I couldn't concentrate in any class after that and at lunch I didn't eat anything.

Paul stared at me in shock while wolfing down his own dinner, his packed lunch and my dinner.  
"Dude! she's not been in school for one day! No cause to shut down!" This was all he said as he didn't want me to take my dinner back. I knew he was right. I knew this was stupid. I knew it but I didn't believe it. I could only think about Kim. I didn't even _want_ to think about anything else, unless it included her.

Paul had described me accurately though, I had shut down. It took me ages to try and phase for patrol after school and my thoughts were either completely empty or jumbled up that Sam actually told me to sit this one out. He was sympathetic but told me that I had to get used to it. Especially if Kim did end up wanting nothing to do with me.

I tried to take his advice but _I didn't_ want to get used to a life without her. How could I want something like that? The most cruel thought hit me: What if I would never see her again? I had problems breathing. I couldn't focus on anything. What was I going to do? Sam didn't understand! _How could he!?_ He had Emily. He would never lose her. But I don't even have Kim to lose. I have nothing. I went to bed without falling asleep at all. I lay awake all night thinking and worrying.

She didn't come into school the next day either and I almost pulled my hair out. I didn't even bother stay in the rest of the day I just skipped class and went back home. I didn't eat anything again and my mother was under the impression that I was ill. My high temperature giving me a great advantage. I couldn't function properly without her. The next day was friday. I didn't sleep again that night and didn't bother go into school. I somehow knew that she wasn't going to be in, like an instinct, a very depressing and painful instinct.

Paul text me to say that she wasn't in and after seeing my sorry state the night before went and asked her friend. I had no idea who this girl was but I would be grateful for any answer.

After school Paul came by and sat on the edge of my couch eating most of the contents of the fridge.

"So what did she say? Who did you ask? Is she coming back?" I bombarded him with questions.

He gave me a look and tried to answer my questions. "Emma something said that it was none of my business where Kim was,and that it wasn't any of my business whether she was coming back or not."

I glared at him. "Paul! tell me you didn't leave it like that!"

"Of course not Jared, I'm your friend aren't I?" I left his question unanswered.  
"Well whatever. I said that Jared wanted to know and then she got really mad and said that you could shove your questions but I came up with the fact that you have a project to do together so she said that she would probably be back soon. Then she stormed off." He finished showing more chips into his mouth.

"Thats all? She will be back soon? That's it? That's not very helpful Paul! How soon is soon? A day? A week? Two weeks?" My voice broke at the end and Paul gave me a 'Man-you're-crazy' look and then made his excuses to leave.

What was I going to do? I slept that night only because of exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N:]I still want to know: What do you think of Jared's POV? I don't know how much to put in. Still some in this chapter.**

**I'm going to put this up as quick as I can because my exams will be soon and I won't be on this at all so it won't be exactly how I want it until I fix it later (After 5th June) but it will be as close as I can get.**

**Also in this chap there is a twilight ref. but it is not at the right time. You will know what I'm talking about. I knwo Jared imprints before New Moon or even before that but he doesn't until slightly before Eclipse and it is going to be quite a long chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**KPOV**

_"Kim, you have missed enough school and I know you're not happy here for ...because of, well, numerours reasons...so you should go back home. Take the car and you can come and pick us up whenever....we, ah, whenever we need to okay?"_ That was what my mother had said to me this morning while we were at my grandmothers house. She was still in hospital and I was going crazy.

I was driving home now and I couldn't wait. I didn't like Seattle, the most obvious reason being the murders that were taking place recently but that wasn't wasn't bigest reason, it wasn't because of the school work I had missed as I could easily get caught up and as much as I hated myself for it, It wasn't all to do with my grandmothers illness either. Although that was a big part, I couldn't feel happy in Seattle, I had no reason to. It was the same for my mother.

I couldn't wait to get away from the sadness because of how it depressed me, My granny and I were not very close, she was very forgetful and often got me mixed up with cousins and we had nothing in common. The reason that I really couldn't wait to get home because I wanted to see Jared. And I hated myself for wanting to see him when he was just so damn perfect and out of my league and I hated myself for wanting to see him when my family was in so much pain.

But I _needed_ to see him. I knew how stupid that sounded, of course I did. I didn't know him all that well but I felt an aching pain in the pit of my stomach when I was away from him. It hurt like hell. It was always there eating away at me and the longer I was away the worse it got. I barely ate. I was going crazy, this obsession I had with him had to stop. I unfortunately didn't know how to stop it. I wasn't even sure that I believed that I wanted it to stop. That was the most pathetic part.

I drove for hours without stopping worring about my mental stability. It was not normal to like someone like this, not when you didn't really know them and especially not when they thought more of the dirt on the bottom of their shoes than they thought of you.

There wasn't much point in going home yet, I wouldn't see him until monday and it was only saturday. When I got home around 2pm I got changed and text Emma to get the work i had missed.

_**'Hey! I'm glad ur bak. hw r things?'  
**'Ok, been betr. wat did I miss?'  
'**lots. come 2 cafe nd I will tell u. my treat. meet abot 4?'  
**'Ok.c u then. xx =]'_

I didn't normally go out but since I was on my own I could, I didn't have to saty and watch Sarah and Cody. I watched TV and then left for the cafe. I was there a bit early. I ordered a coke and sat down in a booth hidden from everyone else in the cafe thinking, of course, about Jared.

**JPOV**

Around 2 O' clock I felt better. I didn't know why. It didn't feel like I had gotten used to it but the pain in my stomach had ceased a little. The itching to see Kim was still as strong as it was when I was around her. Then I realised that I was starving and Paul had eaten just about everthing in our house. That was the last time I would ever have him into my house. I text him complaining and he told me to meet him at the cafe and I told him that he was paying.

I walked into the cafe before 4 and I felt immediately better as soon as I entered it. It wasn't anything special, it was loud and there was a child crying non stop with a frustrated mother trying to calm her other two children running around and there was a huge spill along the walkway that hadn't been cleaned up yet. It wasn't really even nice it was just that it was really the only place around that you could go to, but it had such a calming effect on me, maybe it was because I knew that I was going to get food.

Paul eventually came in looking very smug, as he always did, he had the kind of ego that was always pleased with itself. I would never know why, there certainly wasn't any reason why Paul should be pleased with himself. He never did anything productive.

We ordered and he rambled on about something. I only listened to him when I heard him say 'Kim.'  
"Wait what?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me."Kim's _friend _just walked in through the door." I looked over and a girl was standing looking around for someone, she spotted them in the booths and walked over to them out of my line of sight.

"Oh." I said. "Who's she with?"

"No idea." Paul replied. Our order was called and he went up to collect it. I sat thinking about Kim. I wanted to know where she was, how she was, what she was doing.

**KPOV**

I didn't feel so bad in the cafe, it was busy so I went in unnoticed and sat waiting until Emma came in, she did and sat down across from me. After ordering I asked her what I had missed.

"So what did I miss?"

"Normal work, nothing important."

"So what was the 'lots' that you have to tell me?" I asked confused

"Well, Jared went into school on wednesday for half a day, he skipped all of his classes after geography, then he didn't come in thursday or friday." She gushed.

"Yea...so?" It wasn't like I didn't want to know this, I did, I was grateful for every detail but I didn't know what it had to do with me.

"Would you wait! Yesterday Paul came up to me and asked me where you were and I told him that it was none of his business, of course, but then he said that Jared and you had a project to do so I said you would be back soon." She was practically shouting.

"Right, yes, we do have a project, you know that. Why are you so excited?" I asked still confused.

"Well Jared obviously wanted to know when you would be back becasue he told Paul who asked me." She said exasperated now.

"Yea, we do have a project to do?"

"Kim! Do you really think that's all he wanted to know for?!" She yelled.

"Um yes? Unless he wanted to laugh at me for what happened or tell me that he was swaping partners or something."

"Maybe but..."

**"Order 24!" **That was us, I got up quickly so I wouldn't have to listen to her weird twisted views on what Jared thought or felt.

I was walking along the walkway when I saw that the floor was wet but I noticed this 30 seconds to late and had already slipped and was falling backwards. How wonderful. I braced my self for impact and a soaked backside but instead felt something firm and hot catch me around the waist and lift me away from the spill like literally by my elbow.

I was so surprised it took me a while to work out that I should turn around to see who it was that had miraculously caught me. When I did I saw the most perfect person in my world. Jared Talin. I very nearly fell again when I saw that it was him who had his arm around _my _waist.

I stepped back quickly and stupidly I might add and looked up at him. He looked happy, ecstatic and relieved.

"Wow. Thank you so much." That sounded so stupid. Nice one Kim.

"You're welcome." He said.

I wrenched myself from his gaze and walked up to collect the order. Should I have said something more? Why did he do that? Was he in here the whole time? Why was he so happy? When walking back down I cast a gaze at him and he was staring right back at me I blushed and looked around the rest of the room before hurrying to the table.

"WOW! Did you just see that? Jared just caught you and saved you from a wet ass!"

"Of course I saw it Emma it was me that he caught!" I said still blushing furiously. We talked alot more and I kept my eye on the door and didn't see Jared leave.

But then I got angry at myself and him. I was still upset over last tuesday. I practically screamed at him too. He must have thought I was a complete freak. I probably was but still, it wasn't like I wanted him to know that!

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for this you really cheered me up."

She nodded and smiled and followed me out before waving goodbye.

**JPOV**

Paul was wolfing down half of the menu while I stuck to one meal, I was eating it when I felt a strange pull. I looked up and saw her, my Kim. She looked beautiful. The ache and itching immediately went away and I had never felt so happy in all of my life. I was so ecstatic I wanted to dance and I _never_ danced.

She was walking along the walkway and I remembered the spill. She hadn't seen it. I immediately got up using all the speed I could muster without drawing attention and caught her before she hurt herself. She was so surprised, I just stared at her until she turned around. She seemed shocked by what had happened and thanked me.

"You're welcome." I would do anything for you. I silently added. She went up and collected her food. When she saw me staring she looked away. I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not after not seeing her for over 3 days.

She hadn't left yet so I waited until she did. Paul was annoyed by my actions but turned it into a chance for more food which shut him up and kept him happy.

Then I saw her and her friend...Emma! That was it, get up and leave. I immediately followed. She was walking and had already fgot a fair distance but with my long strides I had quickly caught up with her.

"Hey." I said. How stupid! say something else! But I couldn't think of anything. I could only look at her.

"Hello." she said but kept walking. After what seemed like an eternity of silence as I watched different emotions cross her face she whirled around to look at me.

"Why did you catch me?" She asked in an almost angry tone.

"I, uh, would you rather I let you fall? You could have got hurt."

She looked confused. "Why would you want me not hurt? Wouldn't it have been more funny to see me fall?"

"Kim do you really think that I'm like that?!" I started shaking with anger, not at her but at myself for ever giving her that impression.

"Okay, Jared, Thank you for catching me. Goodbye."

"Wait...uh...um...what about the geography project?" I asked desperate to keep her talking.

"We can work on it monday and get it finished after school if we have to. Or I will if you can't or something. I have to go. See you."

Then she left. She didn't want me around so I didn't follow. Then I remembered Paul in the cafe. I should probably go back but decided to see if Kim got home alright instead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**KPOV**

I didn't know what to think of Jared, not at all. I was still blushing from when he caught me in the cafe. It just felt so right and so comfortable. Well on my part anyway. God only knew what he thought or why he did it. I certainly didn't know. I thought back to last tuesday with Jane, what was he trying to say to me?

Ugh it didn't matter. He was still gorgeous Jared Talin and I was still boring Kim Connick. Nothing could ever change that. Not a conversation, not a smile, not a heroic gesture and not a geography project. No matter how much I wished they could.

I sighed as I walked into the house. He was just so strange! He did the weirdest things. He was impossible to work out. Emma had comepletely changed her tune too, one week she thinks he won't ever deserve me the next she's saying how much she thinks he likes me. What was I going to do?

I called Emma and asked her about her change in opinion to which she said. : "But Kim! You didn't see how he looked at you, how Paul was determined to know when you were coming back. It can't be a coincidence that he doesn't go back to school after the class you aren't in. He dived up to save you Kim!"

"Emma you are so getting ahead of yourself."

"I'm not Kim and you know it! I have to go call my dad since I didn't go up to his this weekend but I will talk to you monday!"

She was delusional was the only conclusion that I could come to. Jared couldn't like me, I mean if he did wouldn't he have said _something_ to Jane?

But he did come after me. The more hopeful side of me argued.

I was going to go mad. I had to stop this. What happened to my determination to stop liking him? Where did all that go? Was I going to have to like him until he got a girlfriend or finished school or tell me how much I repulsed him?

The next day I did my homework and sat around the house not doing much. I went and got my mum and Cody and Sarah on sunday evening. when I got back home I was confused. I wasn't sure how I felt about Jared now.

I liked him. of course I did, I had liked him for years, but I just didn't understand him, why sometimes he was nice and others he was just passive. He hurt me really bad and I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't keep liking him. I knew that, it would just be completely stupid and pointless. He would never like me back. I knew that. I understood that a long time ago or at least I thought I did. I still hoped.

I got up for school on monday and went through my normal routine for school. But I was nervous. The day passed far too quickly for my liking and I was in Geograhy before I knew it. Jared was already there, he wasn't usually early.

"Hey kim." He said as I sat down. I nodded in his direction.

"I am so so sorry about what happened last week, and that friday too. I don't think of you like that all. Kim, I think that you're great well better than that actually I think you're amazing. And what Jane said was complete lies and I know that and I'm sorry that I never said anything."

I looked at him in complete shock. Was he feeling okay? I was speechless.

"Kim? Kim? Please say something? I really am sorry. I -"

"Okay." I crocked out.

"Okay?" He asked

"Okay." I repeated and nodded. it was the only thing that I could do right now.

Mr Harod came in and called the class to order. "Right class, this is the last day you have to work on your projects. They MUST be handed in tomorrow or you lose marks. No exceptions." He looked straight at us as he said the last bit. What did we ever do to him?

That was so unfair, we weren't even here most of last week. This was outrageous there was no way we could get it done in class.

I turned to Jared. "That man is impossible" I stated.

"Yea, thats so unfair. How are we going to get it done?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I have no idea." I said. We worked on it as best we could during class. We actually got alot done. But it wasn't finished.

When the bell rang Mr. Harod shouted above the din. "Anyone that's finished can hand their projects up now." Oh how I hated that man. A few people went up.

I looked down at out unfinished project, handing it up in its current state would mean getting a D at most. "Do you want to come over to mine after school to get it finished?" I asked.

Then I realised what I had just done. I had just asked Jared Talin to ocme over to my house. JARED TALIN AT MY HOUSE. I wanted to start screaming or to try and take it back. What a stupid question to ask, _of course_ he wouldn't want to. And if he did say yes the idea of him seeing my house was completely pathetic and going to make me never want to show my face again.

"Okay." ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! He just said okay! What was I going to do?

I nodded trying to hide my inner turmoil.

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm walking." My mom had the car again. She spent the day in Seattle and I wasn't sure if she was going to be home or not.

"Do you want me to give you a litft then?" He asked. He almost sounded hopeful. Yea right, hopeful that I would reject his offer.

"I have to get my brother and sister from school though."

"That's okay we can pick them up too." He said. I stared up at him. Was he joking? First of all he said that he thought that I was amazing and then he's giving me a ride home. This was too good to be true. This was a dream.

"Alright."

He smiled widely. "Okay so I'll see you after school."

We walked out and went our seperate directions. I told Emma at lunch and she almost started screaming.

"Would you be quiet!" I shushed her.

"But Kim, he thinks you're amazing! Eeeee!" She squealed

I put my head down on the table. The rest of the day flew by again and at the end I walked to my locker. Jared stood waiting for me and I melted. He was so good looking he put models to shame and he looked so happy.

I put some of my books back.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Yea." I said and followed him out to his car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N:] Like I said before I'm putting them up really quick because I won'tbe on this alot after today but please please please review. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**KPOV**

We pulled up at Cody and Sarah's school and they were sitting waiting like they normally were. I got out of the car and Jared followed my lead. As I walked over as wide grin appeared on their faces.

"Kimmy!" Cody yelled rushing over to me and throwing his arms around me.

"Hey Kid. How was school?"

Jared came up behind us and smiled tentively at them. I held back my laughter.

"Are we walking today Kim?" Sarah asked looking up at Jared.

"Eh, no. This is Jared" I said looking up at him. "He's uh, a friend from school and he's going to give us a ride home." Jared's grin got wider as I said this. He was so strange.

"Okay! Hi, I'm Sarah!" She said in a very cheerful manner that only kids could pull off.

After the introductions we went back to Jared's car and drove home. I barely had to tell him where to go. "It's the house on the end." I said and he nodded.

I was weirdly comfortable with him. Well more than comfortable I was happy, content, satisfied just by being in his presence.

We walked in and I went to the kichen with Jared following. I sat down on the island and began to take my books out and Jared did the same, he never seemed to take him eyes of me. And I wasn't creeped out I wasn't even uncomfortable it just felt...normal.

"Kim Is mom coming home tonight?" Cody asked coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know. Have you done your homework yet?"

"No, it's hard. Will you help me?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll be up in abit okay?"

He nodded and left the room. We continued working on the project and got alot done surprisingly since I could barely take my eyes of him.

I got up and made a start on the dinner, I decided to keep things simple and made chicken chips and peas. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Jared still in my comfort zone.

"Okay." He said grinning at me and trapping me in an intense stare.

We were interupted by the sound of the front door opening. "Kim?" Came my mothers voice from the hall.

"In the kitchen" I shouted back turning back to the cooker.

She came in with a few bags and I walked over to help her. Then she saw Jared.

"Mom this is Jared from school...we're uh, working on a project." Reality had hit me again and I realised that Jared Talin was sitting in _my _house.

"Hello." She said to him.

"Hello Mrs. Connick" Jared said politely. I nearly fainted.

"It's nice to meet you Jared and please call me Jenifer." My mom replied. I held onto the counter to stop myself from hitting the floor.

"I'm making chicken and chips for dinner" I stated quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kim, I'm going back to Seattle tonight, Things are..." She trailed off and sighed "...well you know how they are. I wanted to leave the car and get a few things. Marek from work is going to give me a lift back." I nodded. I wished that she could stay.

"Okay." She went upstairs and changed then left again after saying goodbye to all of us.

I went upstairs to help Cody with his homework.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it. I was with Kim. In her house. The more time I spent with her the more I loved her. She was so kind and caring to her younger brother and sister and they really admired her.

Her mother had come in looking exhausted only to leave again. I could tell that this dissapointed all of them. They wanted her to stay and she was really nice. She was talking about something that was bad. I was really worried about Kim. I wanted to know what was wrong, what was happening. 'How things were'.

I looked up at Kim, she was making dinner. She really knew what she was doing too, all of her actions were fluid. She was perfect, unbelievably so. I still could not believe that I had never noticed her. Honestly though. Had I been blind? or had I just been Blind deaf and dumb to not noticed her? I felt so guilty and so stupid.

She went to help her brother with his homework. These were things that she did everyday. She was amazing and I meant it when I had told her that. I had never been so happy when she accepted my apology or acknowledged it at least. It didn't matter.

She came back down and I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. It was a miracle we were able to get anything done because I couldn't take my eyes off her and I wouldn't ever want to.

**KPOV**

I came back down from helping Cody and was met by a smile from Jared that made me think that I was never going to get over him. He was making it too hard.

I smiled back and then went to dish out the dinner. Then I was worried what if he didn't like it? What if it tasted bad? What if he had food allergies?

"Wow that looks great." He said and I thought that I could inflate from hapiness.

"I hope it tasted as good as it looks then." I said smiling at him.

"I'm sure it will." He replied with such a conviction that I just wanted to smile at him forever.

Apparently it was as good. Jared ate loads of it. I didn't mind of course there were extra's anyway since my mom wasn't eating and there were no leftovers. It was a pretty good sign. I hadn't felt this happy in ages.

After dinner I washed up in record time and we finished the project.

"It looks great." I said

"Yea." He agreed but when I looked over at him I found him looking at me with that impossible expression!

He didn't look away. It wasn't awkward it was just so intense. I hated the distance separating us. I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted him to hold me and never let me go. _Hah! dream on Kim._ I told myself.

"I'm glad we got it finished in time and I would honestly like to see that stick Mr. Harod has removed." I said breaking the stare.

Jared laughed. The sound made me feel elated. I had made Jared laugh!

"Yea, me too." He agreed.

"Uh...Kim?" He asked unsurely.

"Yea?" I replied not looking directly at him.

"I was, uh, I was, what I mean is, I would like to get to know you a bit better...you know if um.. you wanted to because if you didn't I would get it and ....." He trailed off while I stared at him in shock.

"Who put you up to this Jared?" I asked. I was more hurt than angry but I tried not to show it.

"What do you mean?" He asked actually sounding confused.

"Who put you up to this prank on me?" I asked getting slightly angrier.

"What? No! Noone did Kim! Why would I do that?" He exclaimed

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" I retorted.

"Because...I...I....Kim, I just think you're interesting, I would like to get to know you a bit better. I swear Kim I wouldn't do that to you." He stated.

"Look Jared, I'm not being weird or anything but it doesn't make sense for you to want to get to know me after ignoring me for_ eight_ years. I don't get why you're suddenly interested when I haven't changed drastically in the last month, I _haven't _become more interesting."

He looked really unhappy almost self loathing. "No, I know that Kim, because I'm an idiot, you haven't changed but I have, alot, and I've opened my eyes now and I'm really really stupid for not getting to know you before now so I want to take this chance and get to know you."

I sighed loudly confused again about my feelings toward him. He wasn't making my life any easier that was for sure. But I figured most of it was my fault.

"Okay Jared." I finally managed to say.

"Is that a 'Okay, I believe you' or a 'okay you can get to know me better'?" He said smiling at me again.

"Uh...both?" What was I doing? What if this was just some horrible joke? What would I do then?

"Okay Kim" He said nodding and grinning. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yea, you will." Then he turned and gave me a heart stopping smile before leaving.

I went to bed that night for the first time in years feeling ..._happy._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N:] This was a hard chapter to write, I didn't know how I wanted things to go so I did it all in Jared's POV to make it a little easier. It might not be good, but it's done which is great since it was very close to being abandoned! **

**Let me know what you think. Ideas are welcome too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

Okay this is it Jared, You _are _going to tell her today...or tomorrow! But no later than that! today or tomorrow, today or tomorrow. I told myself over and over.

I was eager to get to school. Yes _eager._ For the first time ever I might add. All because of her. My Kim. I watched as she pulled her car into the school lot. I jogged towards her as she got out.

"Hey Kim." I said. _Wow nice one Jared. That's a real conversation topic!_

"Hey Jared." She mumbled. She looked slightly flushed. Was she okay? It faded after a minute,she must have been too warm.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good thanks, you?" She asked perfectly politely.

"I'm great. Brilliant actually." Brilliant because you're here. She looked at me strangely but nodded and smiled. Ahh, that smile. It was going to make me melt soon.

We walked to class in silence, it was comfortable but I still wanted to say something. I didn't want her to feel awkward, after all it might not be comfortable for her at all and I wanted to hear her voice.

"So what are you doing this evening?" I asked

"Homework probably, I know exciting stuff like and looking after Cody and Sarah. What are you doing?"

What was I doing? I couldn't remember, I was too wrapped up in the fact that hse was talking to me. _Patroling that was it._

_"_Oh Im pa- uh, *ahem*, hanging around wiht friends." *cough* Youidiot JAred! I was so close to telling her. I looked at her to see if she caught my blunder.

She had.

She definitely had.

Her face was skeptical and she was trying to work something out.

She was about to ask me something when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell' rang in my head. "Gotta go, see ya!" I shouted over my shoulder and immediately regretted it. What kind of impression was I giving her? I was obviously lying/keeping something from her _and_ had quickly left her.

I was early into geography class, I couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey Kim." I said as she sat down in her seat. She quickly gazed downwards as she mumbles a 'hello.' She was frowning. Was she okay? Had I done something?

We were back to normal class so I didn't get a chance to talk to her at all. We got our grades back from the project. A+! Woo! But Kim remained indifferent, which didn't surprise me all that much, she was amazing nd smart so I guessed this wasn't such a big deal to her. It's not like it was to me that much either, I had gotten A+'s before, not often but I had but this was the first project I had done with kim. I was proud of it.

When the bell went she got up to leave and I quickly caught up with her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with an mix of emotions I couldn't seperate.

"Yeah I guess." She stated now ending our intense stare.

"Will I see you at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

She only nodded and turned back to go to class.

At lunch I saw her sitting with her friend so I went and sat beside her.

"Hey." She greeted and her friend did the same.

I replied of course but paid little attention to Emma. She was nice but Kim was _perfect_. After a while left to go and do some extra credit work. Kim glared at her friend the whole time.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.  
"Look Jared, I know I said that we could get to know eachother a little better but...I'm, I just... you confuse me Jared. You do. I am confused because of you."  
"I am sorry Kim, I-"  
"No Jared, it's not something that you should apologise for, I uh think? No I just want some kind of explanation."  
"I know Kim and you deserve one. So, uh, could you meet me at the cafe after school?"  
She thought about it. "I'm not sure, I'll try."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay well can I have your number so I can text you?" She nodded and put it into my phone all the time avoiding looking at me. I got her number too. I couldnt believe it, they were officially my favourite digits.

***

The school day ended quickly and after english she left and told em that she would text me when she got home to tell me if she could meet me.

An hour later she text me telling it was okay. I was thrilled, then I realised what I was going to do and my mood plummeted.

I met her at 5.30 and she came in and sat across from me. At first there was nothing but silence but as we started talking we were both so relaxed it was so comfortable between us. I hadn't even noticed how easy it was to be around her. The ache was almost dull now.

"Will you take a walk with me?" She nodded and we left the café.

This is it, This is it, This is it.

We had walked a little on a forest trail when I broke the silence.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but please please please just listen okay?" SHe nodded iin encouragement as I drew in another shaky breath.  
"I don't know how to say it, I swear I don't. I want to tell you so badly but it's just so hard..."

"Kim... I'm... you know our legends? The shapeshifters and spirits? Well they're true... I'm a, I'm a werewolf."

She looked me in the eye before closing her own. She was shaking.

"Kim...?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "I knew it, I _knew_ it. But would I listen? No. And now I'm paying for it. "

"Kim?" I tried again.

Her eyes opened to reveal the unshed tears hidden behind her lids.

"Kim! I..."

"I'm so stupid. My God I am so stupid. I fell for it. Congratulations Jared."

"No, Kim, it's not like that! ..." She was backing away. I took a step forward but she flinched away even further.

"I never want to talk to you again Jared. Ever. DO NOT come near me." She said in a flat tone. And then she was gone.

I sank to the ground lost. She had meant what she had said. I could see that. Did she think that I was lying or did I just repulse her because I wasn't fully human? Both were understandable. Maybe she thought I was crazy, that wasn't unlikely, I often doubted my own sanity.

I sat there for hours until Sam found me. He knew instantly and didn't say anything while he walked me back to his house. Even if he had, I couldn't have replied. I wouldn't even want to. I didn't have anything now.

I was nothing without her.

* * *

**I'm glad I did this in his POV it is his secret to tell. I finally got him to do it! lol.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**KPOV**

I knew this would happen. I knew it was a joke or a prank. There wasn't _any_ other reason. The fact that I helped him with the geography was just a great plus on his side.

I had ran all the way home refusing to let the tears fall until I was alone in my room. Emma had been looking after Cody and Sarah for me so I could go be with _it_. _Him_. She saw my face when I walked in and gave me a symathetic look.

She was about to say something but I just shook my head. I knew I would be incapable of speech.

She nodded. "I'll see you later? Talk to me whenever you can okay?" She said before giving me a hug and leaving. I loved her, she was the best friend a girl could ask for. I felt bad for not thanking her.

I went straight to my room and fell on my bed and cried until it was impossible to continue.

Why? Why? Why?

Why did I have to love him? Why did I have to believe him when he told me he wanted to get to know me? Why did it hurt like hell?

_Because you're an idiot. _

Why was he so cruel? What did I do to him to deserve that? He told me he was a werewolf! I guess that answered my question as to why he was 'getting to know me'. Didn't it? It was just a sick joke and I still loved him. That was why I cried, because I would always love him, because since I left him I felt a huge ache just because I couldn't see him and know he was there.

Eventually exhaustion had overcome me. My mother had checked on me but had to go out to work before she could find out what was wrong and she had to go to Seattle the next day which meant I had no car.

I walked Cody and Sarah to school and got two steps forward before I turned back home again. I hated myself for doing it, I was gutless and this would probably only please Jared even more but I couldn't look at him.

I couldn't even be angry at him! It wasn't like he had led me to believe he liked me. He just hung around with me and filled me with false hope. I couldn't really blame him for what he did. I was _that_ pathetic. Of course he wouldn't want to hang around me!  
Or maybe he was just being nice after the geography project and the werewolf thing was just a way to end it without him saying :"Kim, you and I shouldn't hang out...it could never work between us...because, well, we're not on the same level are we?"

I cried most of the morning but by two O' clock I had most of my emotions under control. I picked Sarah and Cody up from school and was in a composed state the rest of the evening. My mom was staying in Seattle again which meant no car again. I had made up excuses about it being the time of the month and she left it at that.

The next day it took all of my will power to get out of bed and go to school. I had managed to avoid Jared all day. I didn't look at him in geography and when he addressed me I ignored him.

I darted out of class to lunch so that I wouldn't have to look at him. Unfortunately when I had come out of hiding from the girls bathroom he was standing waiting for me and there was noone else around.

I walked away. "Kim, please just listen to me... please."

I ignored him and kept walking but he pursued relentlessly. "Jared, I asked you to stay away from me." I spat out.

"I can't Kim, that's what I want to tell you, I really like you Kim and the werewolf thing..."

"What are trying to do Jared!" I shreiked.

"What?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Look everything that we needed to say to eachother was said the other day. You being a werewolf, thats great. Congratulations. Now you've said your bit you don't have to be around me anymore. Your lies are unnecessary."

"You don't believe me." He stated.

"God Jared, do you really think I'm THAT stupid! Ha. Maybe you do. I certainly fell hard for your joke didn't I?" I said hyseterically.

He grabbed me by the shoulders to stop me. "Kim. I. am. not. lying. to. you. I would never do that to you. I don't think you're stupid at all Kim. Please believe me! I care for you more than anything. I never meant to hurt you."

"Whatever. Stay away from me." I said and stalked off.

In english he constanly turned and looked at me trying to catch my attention. I didn't look over. He was a werewolf? Yea I so believed that. God. Why was he doing this?

When the bell rang I began walking towards the middle school **** **when I was aware of footsteps behind me. I knew who it was. I just didn't know why. He was suddenly in front of me, he even steadied me when I bumped into him and fell back. Why was he so godammed nice?

"Look Kim. I can't give up on you. Not won't. CAN'T. It's impossible. Okay? But believe me, I have not lied to you and I never will."

"Stop this Jared, I'm not stupid enough to believe that you care for me Jared. I know you don't. Okay I -" I broke off at what I saw behind him and ran past him across the road.

Sarah was on the sidewalk in tears and Cody was being held by a guy, not a _boy,_ a guy.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled. Funny when your bravery kicked in wasn't it? Not when it's you that are being ripped to pieces but someone you care for.

He and his friend ignored me as they had Cody by the collar. "GET YOU HANDS OFF HIM!" I yelled. This was when they noticed me and I got a look at their faces.

"Well now, what do we have here?" The larger one sneered.

"What are you doing? He's practically half your age for God's sake!" I said in his face. I was pissed. I was seething in anger.

Sarah rushed up to me and clutched onto my leg. "He was being rude. So I'm going to teach him some manners." He spat back at me.

"The hell you are!" I said making a grab for Cody. The other guy grabbed my arm roughly. "Now now, we only want to play nice." He said while winking at me. Eugh.

"Get the hell off you scum bag." I spat. He then gave me a huge shove which sent me flying, him outweighing me by over 20 pounds not to mention the almost foot he had over me didn't give me any advantages either.

Strangely though I fell back onto something solid. Then I felt two large warm hands grab my shoulders carefully. The person was shaking and I knew who it was.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH _ANYONE_ LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH." Jared growled out. His shaking got worse so he let go of me and took another step toward the two guys who were outweighed by a ton of muscle and height. I never realised how huge and intimidating Jared was until now.

So of course the guys were scared but they still had a disgusting cocky bravado that they were stupid enough to show. "Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about it?" The one who shoved me sneered.

Jared had the guy by the collar in a flash and I grabbed Cody and Sarah and pushed them behind me. "How about I teach _you_ some manners?" Jared said dangerously low, echoing the guys previous statement. I was almost scared for him. Almost. A larger part of me thought he deserved everything that came his way.

The guy's friend had run off which wasn't surprising, there was no way twenty people could take on Jared never mind two. The one Jared was holding grumbled an apology and ran off the first chance he got while Jared remained there shaking.

But when he looked over at me something flashed in his eyes and he immediately stopped.

"You okay?" He asked. I managed a nod. Why did he do that?

"What about you kiddo?" He said down to Cody who was now beaming up at him while Sarah practically jumped into his arms.

"Kim can we go now please?" Cody asked. I nodded and began walking.

"Sarah leave Jared alone now I'm sure he has places to be." I said.

This earned me a scowl from her and she made no sign of moving from his arms. I was almost envious. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"What?" Jared asked with pleading eyes.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, I should Thank you Jared."

"You're very welcome Kim." He said sincerity dripping from every syllable. I wanted to cry.

"Jared will you walk us home so they don't come back?" Sarah begged, and before I could protest he agreed! I wanted to scream and cry at the same time now.

We got to the house when Jared put Sarah down and they both dived into the house. We stood in silence but he stopped me when I moved away by putting a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Please wait Kim, If you don't believe me I will show you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the wookd despire my protests. But they were afterall half hearted, truthfully I never wanted him to let go of my hand and the shocks it sent through my arm were incredible. I loved it.

But he let go and I was brought back to look at the bigger picture. He dived into the bushes out of sight. Oh this was another prank wasn't it? Jeeze did I have any brain cells at all?!

I was about to walk away when I heard more rustling and ...grunting...animal like sounds. Oh boy, they had this well planned. I did start to walk away when a huge brown wolf emerged in front of me.

* * *

****Would they be in middle school? I'm not from America so I have no clue? Please let me know.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N:] Thank you so much for the reviews! That's why I'm updating so soon instead of revising for my important examinations! lol. **

**Sarah and Cody are 8 and 10 so that puts them in elementary doesn't it? Sorry I got that wrong and I have no clue what grades they are in. =]**

**Again I want to thank you for the help on this in the much appreciated reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**KPOV**

Oh. My. God.

A wolf, a freaking wolf was standing in front of me!! It was huge, almost twice my height, oh my god.

It let out a whine as I backed away. I stopped, feeling concerned for it.

WOW. I had lost my mind. It's eyes were full of emotion.

"No" I choked out. "No way."

It nodded it's head and I crumpled to the ground with my head in my hands.

It whined again but I was lost. Gone. That wasn't, isn't, couldn't be....Jared. There was just no way.

I heard it move toward me and I looked up at it.

"No, stay there." I whispered and it did. It even sat down as if it were waiting patiently. Which only made me doubt my sanity even more. Was I imagining this?

Surely a wild wolf wouldn't listen to me and understand?_ No but a werewolf would who was also a person. _I can not believe I just thought that.

More than ten minutes passed and it whined again.

"What the hell are you whining at?" I snapped at it. "I can not freaking believe this! A werewolf a freaking _werewolf_!"

I shook my head repeatedly. "How the hell can you be a _werewolf_? It. is. not. possible. That's right, it's not, I've lost it. I'm insane aren't I? Of course I am. Screw the legends it's not..."

**The legends.**

**The Quillette warrior tribe. **

**Shapeshifters. **

**Wolves. **

**Cold ones.**

**Protectors.**

"Oh my God. They're true!?" The wolf nodded.

I got up and stared at it. It's eyes were full of compassion and knowledge. Just like Jared's were.

"Can you, uh, be a person again?" It nodded and disappeared into the bushes again shaking like mad. Jared emerged pulling on his shirt. That was a really nice sight...NO focus!

He stood in front of me in all his beauty.

"So, do you believe me now?" He asked quietly.

"Well I can't _not_ believe you now can I?" I said back in a harsher tone than I had intended.

"Okay so the long absence, the growth spurt, the shaking, the heat... all ..._werewolf _things?" I asked drawing them all together.

He nodded.

"But I still don't get it... right...you are a werewolf that's... strange, no offence, but what does that have to do with me? You being a werewolf doesn't make you incapable of lying to me does it? Or incapable of playing a joke on me?"

"Kim, I wasn't playing a joke on you I do care for you."

"Why?"

"Okay I will try and explain. Some werewolves, on rare occasions, imprint on a person. Imprinting is, well it's like, finding your soulmate, I guess. You just see them and live to make them happy. You be whatever they want you to be, a partner, best friend, brother, anything."

"Why would you do so much for someone?" I asked trying to understand.

"Because you love them....and this has to do with you because... Kim, I, I have imprinted on you."

I stared at him waiting for the punchline. Nothing came.

"Okay, I have to go home now. Have a good day Jared." I said and walked away.

"Wait Kim, I, I just don't know what to say..." He began as he caught up with me. "I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I am just _so_ sorry."

"It's fine Jared. Okay? It's done." I said still walking and not looking at him.

Just then a howl was heard in the distance causing me to jump. This pissed off Jared from what I could tell.

"Ah, I have to go, we will talk later?" He said.

"Actually Jared I don't think we will." His expression was so pained I regretted my words but didn't correct them. He wanted to say something but another howl seemed to stop him and he ran back from where we had come before giving me another pained glance.

I walked home under the mercy of my own thoughts.

I believed Jared was a werewolf. I mean like I said, How could I not? And the imprinting thing, yea I almost got that too. So why did I walk away from him?

_Why_? I hated that word more than anything in the world. '_Why?'_ It was just one on those words wasn't it? The one you hated to hear. The one you hated to answer. The one you didn't know how to answer.

I got into my normal routine when I entered the house. Dinner. Homework. TV. Bed. But my mind was always on Jared, I guess that was part of my routine anyway.

I fell asleep after hours of tossing and turning dreading the next day at school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N:] I changed this a little but only took abit out of it. I'm not sure at all about the rest of this story it might be put on hold unfortunately like my others.**

**Let me know what you think anyway.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

**KPOV**

Saturday's how I loved them. No school, no stress. It was great. There was no hassle on a Saturday. It was the best day of the week.

But it _wasn't_ Saturday. It was only Friday and I had to go to school and face Jared.

That wasn't great and it wasn't hassle free.

I still didn't know what to think. He imprinted on me. What did that mean?

He was forced to like me and was now stuck with me forever? Should I be flattered or disgusted? Or something else?

I arrived in school later than I had intended so I had to rush to first class. At least it meant I didn't bump into Jared. But was that a good thing?

I didn't know. I was so confused!

He didn't come to school. That was bad wasn't it? I worried about him all day, I almost went to his house just to see If he was okay. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know how he was, where he was, how I felt about him or anything. I was a lost cause all day.

My mum took Cody and Sarah to Seattle while I made my excuses to stay. I did feel a bit bad but I couldn't handle leaving La Push.

I walked to the shop to buy some food, which I had neglected to do recently. My thoughts obviously having been somewhere else, when I bumped into Jared.

"Kim! What are you doing?" He sounded so surprised.

"I'm going to the shop Jared."

"Oh." What else would I have been doing outside the shop?

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks." I wasn't as worried now that I knew he was okay.

I didn't buy much in the shop but Jared was waiting for me when I left it.

"What do you want Jared?" I asked him.

"I, Please Kim don't shut me out!"

"What do you want me to do then Jared!?"

"Just tell me why you won't talk to me."

"Why _would_ I talk to you Jared?" I said, I hadn't really meant to but it came out anyway.

We were walking back to my house now and I wasn't looking at him.

"Because...um...?"

"Exactly Jared. You don't have a reason."

"I do, we're friends aren't we? Friends talk to each other."

I gave out a sigh.

"Jared we aren't really even friends. We've only talked to each other for about a week. Don't you think it would be better if things just went back to normal?"

_KIM!! I was screaming at myself inside._

_OH MY GOD! _

_Take it back._

_Take it back. _

_Say you want to be his friend!_

"Why can't we be friends then Kim? Why won't you let me get to know you? Why do you insist on keeping everyone out of your life?" He said angrily.

Ouch. I walked on hiding the tears. God Kim you are such an idiot!

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did Jared. Of course you did. Look Jared I don't want to be your friend because you are being forced to feel like that okay? That's not friendship because you _don't_ have a choice in it." I stated. "So we'll make life easier for the both of us and go back to the way things were before."

That was true. I couldn't be his friend without wanting more and I knew he would never feel the same way I did.

"No, Kim. I care for you more than anything, I I-"

"Do not say that. You can't. You don't even know me. You didn't know my name until last week after being in the same classes as me for over eight years. You can not feel like that for me." I walked into my house and shut the door behind me

I dropped the bags at the door and dived on the sofa crying for hours. I couldn't believe it, he was going to tell me he cared fpr me and I told him to get lost. I had serious mental problems.

But I didn't want it like that. I wanted someone who would really love me back, not because they _had_ to. Because something weird happened and now this was how they felt even though they couldn't help it.

It was eight before I got up of the sofa and it wasn't because I felt any better, just that I was hungry.

I went and put the groceries away and made myself a sandwich. I thought that I wanted Jared and I to go back to the way things were. That would be easier on both of us wouldn't it?

I tried to convince myself all night but ultimately failed.

I should have told Jared that I did want to be his friend and then never leave his side again. But I wasn't good enough for him. That I knew. What would I do if we were friends and then he goes and gets married or something? I couldn't live through that.

**JPOV**

"_Jared we aren't really even friends. We've only talked to each other for about a week. Don't you think it would be better if things just went back to normal?" _

_"I don't want to be your friend because you are being forced to feel like that okay? That's not friendship because you **don't** have a choice in it. So we'll make life easier for the both of us and go back to the way thing were before."_

_Forced._

**_Forced._**

Was I being forced? I didn't think so. It didn't feel that way at all. I wanted to be around her because I liked her. Because I thought she was amazing and kind and funny. Not because I felt forced.

But did I tell her that? No. Why? Because I am the most stupid man to ever walk the earth.

Would she have believed me? I mean she was right. I never looked at her before now, why should she believe me? I wasn't good enough for her anyway. Why would she _want_ to be _my_ friend, why would she want to talk to me? I didn't have a reason. Of course I didn't! She was perfect and beautiful and deserved ten times what I could offer her.

I walked home miserable. I wouldn't talk to her if she didn't want me to.

Of course I wouldn't. I wanted her to be happy; if that took me staying away from her then I would do it. Even if it killed me, I would do it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N:] I had mentioned before that I wasn't happy with these chapters so I changed this one completely. I had Kim going to Emily but I realised that her reaction was completely unrealistic and I didn't like that it was Emily telling her and not Jared.**

**Also agh0986 said that the last part was sweet and innocent and I have to admit that although I thought she had almost/sort of made up with him too quickly that was my favourite part of the chapter and I will try and get it in again somewhere.**

**I would also like to apologise for all of the mistakes that I have been making in my writing as I know it can be really annoying so I fixed some chapters.**

**IcePrincessFireQueen also mentioned that 'Prat' isn't a common word but I was rushing the chapter and to be honest I never use the word myself, and I live in Northern Ireland, So I changed it to 'Jerk' which I admit is something I have never ever said also.**

**Okay rant over. Thanks so much for the reviews and the help.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was Sunday now. In four hours I had completed all of my homework, cleaned the whole house, changed all of the beds and was now walking back to the shop to get things that I had forgotten yesterday.

I had forgotten to buy Cody's favourite cereal even though he still had at least a bowl left so it wasn't urgent, I mean Cody wasn't even here at the minute but I needed something to do.

I cursed the world for not giving me enough homework, for giving me a small house that didn't take long to clean and for....not giving me enough beds?  
Well whatever my mind was only on one track, Jared. Well this wasn't an abnormal occurrence but the fact that I had practically...- No. no practically. I had turned him down. Well in some matter of speaking anyway amde me want to go mad.

Why did I do it? Because I was the definition of pathetic. I mean for God's sake I wouldn't be his friend because I thought that he was being forced. Why couldn't I just be his friend? He was right, why couldn't I open up to anyone? Why did I shut everyone out? I didn't know.

What was so wrong with talking to a person once in a while? Why wouldn't I allow myself to do that?!

_Because it would only hurt more in the long run... _

A voice inside my head said, maybe it was the wiser side of me or maybe it was just a side that wanted to see me suffer. Who knew?

But I could see its point. I knew that if I talked to Jared I would always want more, always want what I couldn't have, what I would be able never have. I would have to watch him fall in love with someone else. Something that I wouldn't survive.

Yea, maybe I am saving myself from a lot of hurt...

I walked into the shop again lost in my own thoughts. I had become very depressed and decided on buying chocolate ice-cream to try and cheer myself up.

I walked sown the isle when I walked straight into someone. _Damn me and my shortness!_

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked up.

"Oh it's fine I wasn't paying attention. You're Kim aren't you?" A kind voice said.

"Oh um yea...?"

"I'm Emily...Sam's, Jared's friend; I'm his imp-partner."

"Oh." I knew what she meant. She was his imprint.

"I uh heard that Jared..._told_ you."

"Yea, he did." I said with a sigh remembering what a bitch I was to him.

A silence seemed to stretch and I was about to walk away before she stopped me.

"Kim, he really cares for you, I understand that it's a lot to take in but please talk to him." She said, begged in a way.

"I don't think I can Emily. I wish it was different but it's not and I just don't know how to change how I feel, or even if I really want to..." I whispered, opening up to a complete stranger.

"I understand Kim but I have no doubt that it will work out the way it should, I mean with me and Sam it seemed impossible...but now we're completely in love and I can't see that ever changing." She said.

"I don't think that can happen with Jared and I." I said fighting the tears.

"Why can't it? I know you might not feel the same way yet but in time..."

"No, that's not it." Then I corrected myself realising what that could have sounded like. "Uh, I mean, that isn't um... the main thing, I just don't want to be with someone who's only there because of an instinct he doesn't really own or feel."

"Oh, Kim. That's not it at all..." She was cut off by my phone ringing. It was my Mom.

"Sorry I have to take this."

She nodded in understanding and I took a step back to answer it.

"Hey mom."

"Kim... how are you?" She sounded awful.

"Fine mom what's wrong?"

"Oh, your grandmother, she...she passed away early this morning..." She said with a sniffle.

"Oh I'm so sorry mom..." I said my eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh you know, it was going to be soon..." She was sobbing now and I felt awful.

"When's the funeral?" I asked. Was that cold, to ask so soon? I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't used to this.

"Mmm, Wednesday." She mumbled.

"Okay I'll drive down tonight."

"Oh no Kim, I don't want you to miss anymore school."

"It's fine mom, you need me and I can catch up easily."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, thank you Kim. I love you."

"It's fine, I'll see you soon okay?" I assured her.

"Yes darling. Okay."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Kim." She said before hanging up.

I closed the phone and wiped my own tears away that I hadn't realised had fell.

I looked up to see Emily looking very concerned and worried.

"Is everything okay?" She asked calmly.

"Oh, um...I don't know." I said with a humourless laugh.

She enveloped me in a hug which I returned.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled away still sniffing.

She smiled. "It's no problem Kim. You can come and talk to me anytime."

I walked out of the shop with Emily helping her with her many bags.

"Wow you have a lot of food." I said.

"You wouldn't believe how much the boys eat. I have to do this amount of shopping every other day. It's ridiculous!" I laughed at her bewildered expression.

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry about your grandmother Kim."

I nodded. "Thanks Emily."

After we had packed all of the things away a familiar feeling washed over me and I knew that he was nearby.

I wondered if it would look weird if I started running, but then again I didn't know what direction he was coming from so I could easily bump into him. I sighed loudly.

"Please Kim, he will need to see you, talk to you, he'll be in pain if he doesn't." Emily said as Jared's figure came into view.

I nodded and said goodbye.

Jared smiled and nodded at Emily but it was obvious that he wasn't truly happy. Was that my fault? Had I really made him unhappy?

"Hey Kim" He said sounding hopeful. I wanted to cry again. Then I realised what I must look like. I bet my eyes were all red and puffy. How attractive.

"Hello Jared."

His eyes searched mine.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." I said stiffly. "I uh have to go. Bye." I said while walking away.

"Oh wait Kim I juts wanted to say-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Jared, I really am, but I really really have to go." I said the tears building up again. His face fell into a deep frown and I cursed myself for being the one to cause it.

"Uh, can you tell me some other time?" I asked still walking home.

"Tomorrow in school?" He asked.

"Oh, no I uh won't be in school tomorrow."

"Why? I mean err, is everything okay?"

"I'm going down to Seattle."

"What Seattle? You can't. It's too dangerous there Kim!" He exclaimed worry etched onto his face.

"I have to."

"I can't let you go there. Do you know how dangerous it is? Do you?"

I sighed loudly. "Jared, I have to. There's no way I can't and besides I'll be fine okay? The police are everywhere and I'm staying with my mom and my grand-" The tears built up as I realised what I had just said. "Im staying with my mom."

Jared caught my mistake and his hand reached out to brush a tear away but this only caused more to fall.

"I'm sorry Kim." He said. I nodded.

"But the police can't protect you from _them_!" He exclaimed as we reached my house.

"From _what_ Jared?" I asked a little irritated and his face seemed to harden.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N:] I changed the previous chapters so that she doesn't go to Emily's house as I really didn't like that plot so please reread them if you read the older ones as it might cause some confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

I stood in front of my Kim wondering whether I should tell her exactly what was in Seattle. How would she take it? Probably not well, and she was already upset. I guessed that her grandmother had died _and_ her family was there, that would really freak her out.

She had been crying and I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay and never let her go again.

What was I going to do? I **could not** let her go there.

"I don't think I should tell you." I admitted.

She sighed.

"Okay Jared, I have to go. I'll see you later." She said before turning away from me.

"But you'll talk to me when you get back won't you?" I asked not caring if I sounded desperate, after all I really was.

She stopped and frowned, thinking about something.

"Uh...I guess so..." That wasn't really the answer I wanted, of course not but it was better than anything I had so far.

"Okay, you know, you need anything or just want to talk you can call me anytime."

She closed her eyes and put her hand up to her head.

She managed a nod. "Kim?"

She was shaking now. Oh my God what was wrong? I was starting to panic.

"Kim, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything wrong?"

"No, its fine." she choked out. Tears were streaming down her face. I moved toward her but she moved back and I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. "Right, I'll see ya." She said before rushing into the house.

I walked away before I ran up into her house and knocked the door down; I so badly wanted to make everything okay. Why couldn't I be good enough for her?

_Because you're Jared and she's Kim._

A voice inside my head said. I laughed humourlessly and walked towards Sam's house.

She'll be fine. I told myself over and over again.

**KPOV**

I hated him, I so badly hated him.

_No you don't_

SHUT UP! WHY ARE'NT YOU BEING NEGATIVE!!! I screamed at myself, maybe out loud I was too far gone to notice.  
Of course I didn't hate him; I hated myself for still loving him. He was so damn perfect.

I couldn't hold back the tears when he said he'd be there for me. He was that nice. I treated him like crap and he was still nice to me. I hated him for it.

I hated him for not being mine.

I hated myself for not being good enough for him, actually I hated everything. I hated La Push because it always rained, I hated my dad for leaving us and being an all round jackass, I hated the world for giving me crap and giving my mom such a hard time. I hated myself more than anything because I was me.

It took me a while to get myself together but when I did eventually I grabbed clothes and got into the car. I needed to see my mom, make sure that she was okay and stop being so damned selfish.

I should have gone back to Seattle with her instead of staying because I thought I couldn't handle being away from La Push, being away from Jared. I was pathetic and spineless and I needed to change.

It was a long drive to Seattle and I eventually got there without stopping so naturally I was in desperate need of a toilet and a sandwich but I was too paranoid to stop. It was too dark and Jared's words echoed in my head. "_Can't protect you from them!"_

My mother answered the door and she had never looked so tired and I felt guilty, something that I had been feeling a lot recently. Why couldn't I do anything right?

"I'm glad you're here Kim." She said with a weak smile. I smiled back and went back into the house. She had already made a lot of the funeral arrangements so I only cleaned up, after I used the bathroom of course, I didn't want to cause an accident in the house after all.

Cody and Sarah, both not fully understanding the situation were restless and irritating and were constantly demanding attention from mom causing me to intervene and therefore feel totally stressed out. On Monday morning people called in sating how sorry they were. They kept asking if I was okay and I just smiled politely and nodded thanking them for coming.

I didn't know any of them, I hadn't even known my grandmother that well, I felt sad for her passing and I cried for my mom but other than that I _was_ okay. Mom's work friend, Drew, spent a lot of time with her; he even helped me with Cody and Sarah who were complaining about having nothing to do. My mom seemed to get worse by the day so Drew was around a lot more, and I was grateful to him, he was a genuinely nice guy.

The next day passed quickly and Emma had called to see how I was. I loved her I really did, and I told her this too, she told me to stop being so stupid and said that this was what friends were for, like I was there for her when her parents split. I didn't remember doing anything but she laughed and said 'Well you wouldn't Kim, that's just who you are.'

Wednesday came and the funeral passed in a blur. I couldn't remember any of it, and the people who were related to me felt like strangers because that was what I saw them as. We rarely say them and I felt like my only family was from La Push. I wanted to scold myself for namely thinking of one person, _Him_. But I knew I was right.

That evening Sarah asked mom: "Where's Granny?" And that was when she stopped looking so sad. "Your Granny's gone to heaven baby, she's really happy now." It was a strange thing to witness. She smiled at us for what felt like the first time in weeks.

It was only two in the afternoon when my mom decided she wanted to go back _home_.

I hadn't expected us to leave so soon but there wasn't anything else to do, all of Granny's house was packed up and we had already boxed the things we wanted to keep to take with us to remind us of her the other stuff was going to charity.

We arrived home around 7 so I went for a walk, mom wasn't complaining since Drew was with us.

I made it to the beach and stared off. I hadn't seen Jared in over 3 days and I thought that I wasn't going to survive, but as soon as I came into La Push I felt okay, like a big hole in my chest was filled....God how stupid did that sound?

I reached the beach still wearing my black dress and grey sweater from earlier. I sat down on the grass and stared out at the ocean thinking about nothing really. Okay that was a lie, I was thinking about Jared but the thoughts were fleeting, and there were blank gaps in my thoughts.

I was lying down looking up at the sky when I heard a rustling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N: IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ] Okay sorry it took me so long getting these up (2 chaps in one day lol), like I said before I'm in the middle of my examinations. Two weeks down and two to go! So the rest of the updates will also be slow.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

**Oh and please check out my other stories, they are not as good as this, I don't think, but I would greatly appreciate if you read and reviewed.**

**...and it would get these chapters up faster lol...**

**oh and last thing. I'm doing a QuilxClaire story, it is very slow but I would like to know what you think of it.**

**Sorry not last thing, I know its taking them ages to 'get together' but it might not go that way...anyway this story will end soon so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**JPOV**

It had been three whole days since I'd seen her, or talked to her, or even heard her voice. Three horrible horrible long days. It was Wednesday so she would probably be back tomorrow, well hopefully anyway. I missed her and I still HADN'T told her that how I felt for her wasn't forced, that I was in love with her because I thought she was amazing. But I couldn't get the words out.

I had just got off from patrol, yet another thing that I hadn't told her about and went straight to the beach. I often went there to clear my head or in this case work out exactly what it was that I was going to tell her without freaking her out, scaring her, making her think I was lying or hate me.

This was hopeless. Even if I did, no, more like when I do, there isn't anything saying she'll want to be around me. She'll just have all the facts, that's all. The thought made me want to scream. I was almost at the beach and was going to turn back to Sam's and console myself with Emily's cooking when I felt a pull to the beach. I emerged from the trees to the most beautiful sight.

She was lying on the grass looking up at the sky, it was a surprisingly clear night and you could see all of the stars.

My Kim.

I walked towards her making noise on purpose so she had some warning, I didn't want to scare her.

She jolted into a sitting position and whipped around.

When she saw me she relaxed a little. "Jared?" Her soft voice asked.

**KPOV**

I sat up and turned around searching for whatever had caused the noise. I found the most beautiful person standing a few feet from me.

"Jared?" I asked.

"Hey." He said. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I mumbled remembering my shameful actions the last time I had spoken to him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"Oh, um, just thinking." _About you._ "What about you?" I asked.

"The same" He said with a heart stopping smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as my heart kicked into overdrive. Oh my God. No of course I don't mind. But why on earth would he want to? Oh right...To talk. I cringed slightly at what this would entail.

"Eh...sure."

"If you don't want me to..." He looked somehow disappointed.

"No I do." I assured him before I could stop myself.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I said. _Geeze Kim why don't you confess your love for him while you're at it..._

He walked towards me and my face didn't feel the cold, in fact, it was acting like a space heater at the minute.

As he sat down beside me our arms brushed and I felt an electric shock run up my arm sending tingles throughout the rest of my body. How could someone have such an effect on another person? more namely: me?

A silence stretched on but it wasn't awkward, surprisingly, it was comfortable. iNcredible so. it was perfect... _Snap out of it!_

"How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better. How are you?" I asked back.

"I guess the same." I looked over at him and found him staring down, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh" Was my ingenious reply. Was he okay? I wanted to ask but that was just plain nosy.

I lay back on the grass like I had done and stared up, Jared lay back too and I could feel the warmth coming off him. He was so hot. I smiled slightly at the double meaning.

"So what did I miss in school?" I asked. I hated talking about school with him. It was the most pathetic thing ever to talk about with anyone but I didn't know what else to say and I was desperate to hear his voice.

"Nothing exciting, just a lot of notes in Geography"

"Oh great" I said sarcastically, I was going to have to ask Mr. Harod for the notes since there wasn't really anyone else that I could. Oh the joys of being a pathetic loner.

"You can borrow mine if you want..."

"You took notes?" I blurted out surprised. _Oh nice one Kim! Insult him why don't you?_ "Oh I'm so sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean-" I stopped at the sound of his laughter.

"No, you're right anyway. Yea I didn't want you to get behind so I took them, I don't know how you do it though, my hand was aching by the time he stopped talking!"

I erupted into bubbles of laughter and soon he was laughing with me.

"Did you take down everything he said?" I asked when I had calmed down.

"Uh...yea?"

"Any wonder your hand hurt Jared! That man just likes the sound of his own voice. You must have written about ten pages!" I said giggling again.

"No...it was more around six...?" We were both hysterical now.

"Right, I'll remember that next time." He said and I was unbelievably comfortable with him now.

I looked over to smile at him but found him gazing back at me. I blushed but didn't look away. It intense for a while, I couldn't say how long it was, I was so lost.

"You're beautiful" Jared said and my face was redder than a tomato. I wanted to crawl under a stone.

I scoffed a little and looked away.

"What? Don't you believe me...?" Jared murmured, sounding incredibly sexy.

I mumbled something incoherent but it obviously sounded like the denial it was, as Jared's hand cupped the bottom of my chin with a feather light tough and brought my gaze back to his.

"It's true." He whispered; his warm breath wisped past my face as he moved closer.

He paused for a second and then moved a little closer again.

_Was he going to...? Were we going to...? Yes we were._

And then I heard my phone ringing causing me to jump upwards. _NOOOOOO_! I answered it avoiding his gaze while also contemplating running away and never showing my face again.

"Hello?"

"Kim where are you?" My mothers voice asked.

"Down at the beach"

"It's getting late; you should come on home soon."

"Oh okay, right. I'll be back soon..." I mumbled before hanging up and burying my face in my hands. A cold breeze whipped by and I shuddered involuntarily, to this a pair of hot strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist and pulled me towards a very well muscled and warm chest.

I turned reflexively and buried my face in it, relishing in the smoky natural scent that came from him. He held onto me tighter and I wanted to stay there forever.

He rested his chin on my hair and we stood there for another immeasurable length of time.

"Come on, we better go." He said and took my hand.

He walked me home and I didn't want to leave his side and I got that impression of him too. We were on the very outskirts of the forest now and you could see my house and my front garden. We came to a stop and he gave out a deep sigh while I had to forcefully hold back my own

"I'll see you tomorrow then, so we can talk?" He asked.

"Yea sure."

"Really?" He asked

"Really Jared." I said with a broad smile and before I could stop myself, or convince myself that this was the most stupid, idiotic thing that I could ever do in my whole life I reached up, bracing myself on his chest and pressed my lips to his quickly.

His arms had come back around me and when I leant back again he beamed down at me and pulled me into a tight hug, again enveloping me in bliss.

We pulled away again much to my disappointment and asI held back my protests he leaned down and kissed my cheek before saying goodbye and walking back into the forest.

I walked into the house having never felt happier. I wanted to scream and dance and just jump around.

I could not believe that I had kissed him, okay so it wasn't a make out session but still.

I ran and jumped on my bed face first since I could not hold back my joyful squeals.

This was right. This was so right. It had to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N:] There is some bad language in this. I do not mean to offend anyone and I am very sorry if you are offended by it. But on a contradicting note it fits for me in my story so that's why it's there.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

**Please check out my other stories, they are not as good as this, I don't think, but I would greatly appreciate if you read and reviewed.**

**And as much as I hated to do it I had to keep the Jared and Kim relationship on hold/not exisitent yet because I decided the ending weeks ago and well this is the only way I could see it working out the way I wanted it to. I am sorry. Truely. Please enjoy anyway. **

**I think there will be two chapters after this which I have to admit I find quite sad. I really like this story, it is the only one out of my stories I have managed to develop at all and keep going at. But on a more positive note I am free of school and exams in exactly one week which is 5 days before my birthday and nearly the summer! Wooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**KPOV**

The next morning I realised that I didn't once think about Jared being forced. That was the way I was around him, I was always perfectly okay just because he was there, I always forgot everything that was wrong. That was what he did to me.

But that was _annoying_, those feelings were real, of course they were, they were tearing me apart. In fact that was more than annoying it was just plain infuriating, what kind of hold did he have over me? I couldn't think properly, I wasn't even connected with my own emotions. The very emotions that stopped me from functioning because they overwhelmed me all other times I wasn't around him.

I went to school with a purpose: Confronting Jared Talin.

I walked up to the main doors with an obvious scowl on my face, the people who had never seen me before, noticed and it wasn't because of a good thing.

I got my books and slammed my locked shup with such a force that it shook and caused many people to look in my direction, most turned away realising that I was no one important, another group looked at me like they hadn't seen before but yet again realised I was unimportant and turned away but there were a few who were surprised and looked at me and I met them with a look of my own.

I hadn't blushed once or tried to hide or explain myself I just turned and walked away, that is until I banged into something warm and solid.

I admit my blush did find its way back to me but it was controlled, however minutely.

I glared up at him before he could say anything. He looked at me puzzled, concerned and well something else that I could never understand.

"Err...Kim?"

"We need to talk" I said sternly

"Oh uhh, lunch?" He asked barely getting the word out.

"Whatever suits." I said and walked around him to my next class.

**JPOV**

I saw her this morning and it took everything I had not to pull her into my arms. But she wasn't happy, that was an understatement. That poor locker of hers was nearly torn apart.

She turned toward me.

"Err...Kim?" I asked, she was scowling and was glaring at anyone that looked in her direction.

"We need to talk" She said. That was bad.

This was really bad.

That was what they said to break up wasn't it? Yea it was, I had used it myself. _Shit_.

But we weren't exactly going out. No matter how much I dreamed. A lot of bad scenarios ran through my head and I finally managed to get words out.

"Oh, uhh, lunch?" I asked.

"Whatever suits" She said sharply and walked away. This couldn't be good. Oh I was fooling myself. Of course it wasn't good. She came to her senses didn't she? I watched her retreating figure wondering if I would ever hug her again.

The classes until lunch were pure hell; I didn't see her as we didn't have geography today. They were hard enough without knowing where she was, how she was or what she was doing. But when I didn't know all of that _and _what it was she wanted to talk to me about I felt like I was suffocating.

The bell finally rang and I dived towards the art room knowing that was where she was. She came out last, which contributed to the downfall of my patience and as soon as she saw me that hard, yet still absolutely attractive, look covered her features and I was scared. Me a werewold with superhuman strength and senses was scared. Yea no doubt. I was freaking terrified.

**KPOV**

Jared was nervous, and I felt a little bad but now he knew how it felt. Unless something completely different happened causing him to be upset and I'm being a bitch here for no good reason which is only upsetting him more. This is a much more logical explanation because why would he be nervous around me? Oh great. I've screwed everything up now.

I stomped down to my locker angrier at myself than him now.

This was going well already.

I shoved my books in and turned back to Jared. He was frowning.

"Where do you want to go to...talk?" He asked uncertainly.

"Outside?" I asked my anger slipping away as I looked at his beautiful figure.

He nodded and I followed him out, we stood beside the side wall of the main building and Jared leaned against it. There weren't many other people about since they were all eating.

Then I realised that I had no idea what to say. I felt stupid and embarrassed and wondered what the hell I was doing. I mean I _kissed _him last night and now I was going to yap at him for my feelings not being consistent? That wasn't his fault! That was mine!

"Please say something Kim. I'm going to go mad here." Jared mumbled.

"Sorry." I said back still lost in my confusing thoughts

"Sorry? _Sorry._ Oh God Kim just say it please." He said in a strangled tone.

I looked at him slightly confused.

"Look Jared, I'm confused as hell okay? And it's all your damn fault. I mean this imprint thing-" He cut me off.

"Wait, sorry but please listen, I can not believe I forgot to explain this properly. Damn it. Anyway the imprint thing isn't forced. I swear it's not like that. It's like...uhh....right I don't really have anything yet but I will soon I swear but it's not forced not at all. It just gave me a push in the right direction. I don't love you because of it, it just showed me the right person for me and then I fell in love with you."

He looked at me while I stared at him blankly.

"Oh shit." He began. "Oh shit. I didn't mean to say it like that, I so didn't, I wasn't going to say it like that, I mean, you know, not that it isn't true, because it is. I know you don't believe it and I can't say I blame you. I know I wouldn't either. But I swear to you its true."

I continued to look at him. He had just told me he loved me and I believed him. Without a doubt. What was going on?

"Kim? Kim? Say something please?"

"You are so annoying Jared." Was all I could say. _Say you love him too_! I couldn't.

Not yet.

"I do not understand this at all." I mumbled sitting down beside him.

"Sorry" He said.

"Don't apologise, really I don't think you can help it. You just confuse me sometimes. I _was_ angry because I had thought the whole friendship thing was...fake or I don't know just false."

"Do you still think that?" He asked

"I don't know. That's what is so annoying, you make me uncertain and I don't know what I think or well when we're hanging out I don't think about any of it like I forget its even there."

He looked over at me.

"I'm not making any sense." I stated

"No you are, I think." He said unsurely as I smiled at him.

We sat there for the whole of lunch but only realised when the bell rang.

Jared got up quickly and helped me up.

"I'm sorry." I said walking towards the door.

"What? What for?"

"For being so weird and having drastic mood swings, I mean last night..." _I went and kissed you. _I wanted to do that again. And again. And again. "...Well I wasn't completely horrible to you was I? And now I'm...I'm not being nice."

He took my hand and looked at me to measure my reaction. I smiled at him.

"Kim, you are always nice we just need to, I don't know, work this out somehow." I nodded in agreement as we split for our separate classes.

Then I realised that everyone was staring. I turned a deep crimson and dived into the classroom and was met with a lot of confused looks. They probably matched my own.

At the end of English Jared walked me out.

"So there's a bonfire tonight. Do you want to come?" He asked while we sat eating.

"Yea okay."

He grinned incredibly widely.

"Billy Black, you know Jacob Black's dad? He'll be telling some of the legends so uh, I um...it might, err let you know more stuff...?"

I nodded. "Great"

He smiled again and I looked down trying to hide my blush.

Things between us at the minute were friendly but nothing more than that, and I was okay with that because I was still utterly confused.

"So can I pick you up at six then?"

"Sure"

I went home on a cloud.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N:] Okay so I had to put the next one up. A shorter more boring chapter the only part I liked when writing it was the dream bit but now its sort of dull. I might add in more LATER by putting in some JPOV . **

**Please let me know what you think anyway! Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter AN there will be two chapters after this one. I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**KPOV**

I stared at the mirror; I was wearing my favourite jeans and a shirt. I had put my hair into a high pony tail so that strands fell loosely. I didn't look too bad.

Mom and Drew were downstairs watching a movie and they were sitting very close together. In fact every time I saw them they were closer. I laughed to myself. I was so glad that my mom was happy.

I heard the door bell and I nearly had a fit. I bounded down the stairs and rushed to the door. I heard my mother's laughter from the living room and I had a feeling I had caused it more than the movie...

I opened the door to the most beautiful sight.

Jared smiled as soon as our eyes met and I smiled back. I called out a good bye and closed the door behind me.

"Hey" He said

"Hi" was my oh so intelligent response.

We walked over to his car and he opened the door for me. I shot him a smile and I could have sworn I saw a red tinge colour his cheeks. No surely my eyes were deceiving me, _the_ Jared Talin blushing? No it was an _impossible_ concept but still a really nice thought. We drove to first beach and got out of the car.

We walked along and in the distance I could see a bonfire with numerous people around it all laughing or talking.

I was suddenly nervous, was it really my place to be here with all of his friends?

Sensing my apprehension Jared grabbed my hand. My heart swelled at the gesture and I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked at me adoringly. I wouldn't understand why but I would never want that to change.

We joined the others.

All of the boys went to play football so I went over to help Emily with the army sized food she had brought with her. I stared at it in shock.

"Wow" I breathed out.

She laughed. "Oh I know it is completely ridiculous like I said."

Jared had come back over a few times, after the first two he just sat beside me, staring at me while I talked to Emily. I noticed that Sam did this occasionally but not as much as Jared.

Jared went back to play football and I looked at Emily as Sam stood with her in his arms. They were perfect for each other, that much was obvious. I felt like I was intruding, the way they looked at each other...was so intense...it was the same way I felt around Jared.

The next time Jared came back was for food and this time he had no shirt on. When I saw him walking towards us, as I had been watching the whole time, I turned away quickly with my face a bright red.

"Kim? Are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't even talk, he was so gorgeous! I nodded and I heard him shuffle uneasily. I looked up; he was frowning, looking back at me.

I gave him a half smile that he returned the frown completely disappearing. My only option was not speaking; God only knew what incoherent splutter I would come out with all because he had no shirt. I kept my eyes firmly in front of me to stop the drooling.

After they devoured so much food I felt full just watching them we sat around the fire. Soon Jacob Black and a girl...Bella I think her name was joined, she was from Forks.

I noticed the others were apprehensive around her and Jacob saw fit to glare meaningfully at all of the boys before they sat down.

Billy Black started talking in a magical tone of voice, the legends were amazing, but he then started talking about the cold ones. Vampires. Were they real too? I shivered slightly from the cold and Jared pulled me right into his arms; it felt automatic like a natural reflex. The heat that came of him was amazing, I was unbelievably comfortable.

As Billy began to talk about 'the third wife' I found myself drifting of to another world.

_The wolf stood in front of me in a protective stance. My wolf. It was growling, a thundering sound coming from deep in its chest and to my surprise it was met with another growl. Not from another wolf but from a person. An it. _

_The 'person' was undeniably beautiful but its hands were shaped into claws and its eyes were a deep blood red._

_It snarled at me and lunged, the wolf met it and a loud yelp from the wolf echoed throughout the dense forest. _

_"Jared NO!" I tried to move but it was useless, I was frozen by my fear for the wolf and myself, and the life we would never have together._

_"No!" My screams were unanswered as I was pinned by the thirsty nightmare..._

I woke up to someone gently shaking my arm, freeing me from my paralyzing nightmare, I took a gasping breath.

"Kim are you okay?" Jared asked in a worried tone.

I clung tighter to him and looked around; we were back in his car outside my house. His response was to hold me tighter against him as I buried my face at the side of his neck.

"Kim..." He breathed into my hair and I never wanted to move again.

"You, you...fight...vampires..." I choked out.

He took in a deep breath. "Yeah, we protect the rez from them, since there is a coven outside of forks." At my strangled gasp he tried to desperately to reassure me rubbing up and down my back with his hand.

"They're not bad though, we have a treaty so they can't touch anyone. The Cullens feed of animals." He didn't sound completely convinced himself so he continued.

"But it's okay, Kim, no vampire will ever get anywhere near you never mind touch you. I won't let them. You are safe."

"But what about you? You're not safe." I mumbled.

He laughed a little. "We're fine Kim trust me. They don't have a chance. There is so many of us." This, I could tell, he was completely convinced of.

"Sorry I fell asleep" I mumbled pulling back reluctantly.

"S'okay" He gave me an incredible smile which I immediately returned. We were caught in another intense stare. It was fine for a while until I realised that we were both subconsciously moving toward each other.

"I, ah, better get inside. Thanks so much Jared." He looked a little disheartened but smiled at me anyway.

"Sure no problem. I hope you had a good night."

"I really did Jared. Hopefully next time I'll stay awake though." I said with a laugh.

"Yea, next time." He said as his grin got wider.

I hopped out of the car and walked up to the door. I turned to Jared and gave him a wave, which he returned before driving away.

This was one of the best nights of my life. I can not believe how great this is.

I constantly thought of how he held me tight to him, how perfect it felt and how I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	18. Chapter 18

**[A/N:]I think I'm going to cry. This is the second last chapter. Thanks so much for all of the reviews.**

**My exams finished yesterday so I am now off for the summer but I have to get a job so who knows what updates will be like. I know I said that I would fix all of the chapters ad add more detail in after the 5th of June but now it's finished I want to focus on my other ClairexQuill story, so it will be a while until it's all fixed.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think. Ideas and more details are more than welcome. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**KPOV**

I was looking forward to school for the first time in well, ever. All thanks to the gorgeous Jared. I was now completely addicted to him.

I knew that now my confusion was irrelevant and unnecessary. I really liked Jared, probably more than that.

_Definitely more than that._

I knew that I had never been happier or felt safer that I did when I was with Jared and it was all because of him.

I knew it now; it was the only thing I was sure of: I loved him. I had known I was _in_ love with him but now I felt so much more. He was my (other) best friend. I would be lost without him.

My happiness was short lived however when I didn't see him in school. He wasn't in any of his classes. I sat staring at the nearest door to me all day willing Jared to magically appear.

He didn't unfortunately and that was the cause of my pained mood. I wasn't even being over dramatic it really felt like I was in pain. There was this horrible gnawing in my stomach preventing me from eating anything and I knew it was down to him. I didn't know where he was or how he was. I didn't know if he was safe or if some vampire…had…had…

No.

No.

No.

Jared's fine. He is. _He has to be…_

"God Kim! You're even worse without him when you two are together!" Emma exclaimed eating off my plate the next morning.

We were sat in the café and I was waiting for Jared to appear. He didn't. I hadn't seen him in a whole day, _more_ than that. I hadn't seen him in 32 hours.

"Kim? Hello? Earth to Kim?" Emma went on.

"We're, we're not …together…" I trailed off.

"What! Course you are!" She exclaimed tearing her eyes for the first time away from the plate.

I looked at her, and my expression must have conveyed something that was foreign to me as she went on.

"You've been out…together…and…uh…I mean of course you're together."

But we aren't. I couldn't say I was his girlfriend could I? No. Probably not. I was his friend, yea but not anything more than that. Not yet…?

Emma must have seen some improvement in the expression I was not controlling and went on.

"I can not believe Embry wasn't in biology yesterday! I had to do the whole experiment on my own! I had no idea what I was doing…"

"What? Embry wasn't in?"

"Yea! And I went to ask Jacob or Quil what he was doing and they weren't in either! Can you believe the nerve of them all! It's pretty stupid if you ask me, all of them skipping at the same time. I didn't think Jared was the type but there you have it…" She trailed of scrutinising my expression again.

"Kim? Are you okay…?"

I grabbed my stuff as the realisation hit. Paul wasn't in yesterday either. I noticed when I couldn't ask him where Jared was. I was so wrapped up in Jared that it didn't occur to me that it wasn't right. That was all of the wolves I knew. All of them.

"I, I'm sorry Emma! I really have to go?" She nodded and smiled.

"Okay. I'll get this. I ate most of it." She said with another smile.

"Thanks!" I said as I rushed out the door. I was running. I was running to the place I hadn't even realised I knew the way to. I had to know. I had to know what it was. I had to see him. I needed to.

I got to the door and knocked harder than necessary on it.

I was panting heavily and trying to cool down, I had never ran so fast in all of my life. My legs ached.

_Please open, please open, please open. _ I chanted still trying to give my lungs the oxygen they needed.

The door did open after what felt like hours.

"Oh, Kim. I wasn't expecting to see you without…_Ohhh_, well then I'm not surprised that you're here."

"What's going on Emily?" I asked still exhausted from my run.

"Nothing is going on." She said doing her best at a poker face.

"Emily, Where is he?" I asked frustrated at her lie.

She sighed. "How do you know?"

"He didn't come to school yesterday and none of the others were in. None of them Emily. What's happened? You have to tell me."

"Oh, Kim they're... I uh I don't know how to say it." Her face had broken into a crumpled state as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Come on in anyway Kim." She mumbled and it was the first time that I had seen her looking sad as she turned and walked into her kitchen.

I followed but only because I forced my feet to. I knew that I wasn't sure I was going to like what it was that she had to tell me.

I sat down and she made me tea. A silence seemed to stretch on.

"Emily…please." I whispered unable to make my voice higher due to the huge lump that had settled itself in my throat.

"Well, a while ago, a coven of vampires visited the Cullen's. You know them yes?" At my nod she continued. "And, they were not…vegetarians, I believe the term is, anyway one of them took a …certain liking to Bella. You met her at the bonfire? With Jacob?" I nodded again.

"Yes well her, uh, boyfriend got her away from the area but the other vampire followed and tried to …hurt her. She was badly hurt but was saved by the Cullen's. The other in the vampire's coven is now after Bella as she believes…" She took a deep breath

"She believes a mate for a mate. The boys tried to stop her but she managed to evade them and now it seems she has an, an army…" I stiffened at the mention of the guys going after her. She trailed of fighting the sobs that threatened to overtake her.

"An army? What do you mean an army?" I asked slightly confused.

"An army of newborn vampires. Dangerous ones. They, they are coming here…"

"No." I whispered.

"No. That's not. That's not fair…what if they get hurt, or, or worse..." I sobbed out.

Emily reached across the table and grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, you know…"

"How many vampires are against them?" I forced out

"Ov-over twenty…" She stuttered. I put my head in my hands.

"No. NO. Jared. No…" I broke off due to the uncontrollable sobs that were now wracking my body.

"He'll be fine Kim… I know it. They will all be fine." She reassured me but it was obvious she was trying to convince herself.

What if he wasn't going to be okay? What would I do without him? I lived for him, I was only happy because I got to see him. I can't live without him. I won't. I know that.

I sat there at the mercy of my pessimistic thoughts for what felt like hours.

Emily eventually got up and busied herself cleaning the already immaculate house.

"Anything I can do?" I asked hopeful for a distraction from my thoughts.

"Oh. Err, um…uh…yes! Can you chop those vegetables in there for me?"

I smiled; she had actually struggled to think of something for me. I sent her a grateful glance and got straight to work. I must have chopped around 40kg of vegetables. Emily had since moved out to the garden and was pulling at nonexistent weeds.

I looked up at the sky, it was dark now.

"You had better go now Kim. Jared would not be happy if you were walking home in the dark. None of the boys would." She gave me a half smile and I nodded.

"If, - when he comes back will you tell him to come and see me?" I asked her.

"I will, but you know it might be late or even tomorrow." I nodded in understanding.

I went home and paced and paced and paced. I was surprised there wasn't a huge hole on my bedroom floor. I couldn't lose my Jared. I couldn't. I wouldn't survive a loss like that. I knew it would kill me.

I sat on the bed exhausted but still waiting because I was too afraid to sleep.

A howl was heard in the distance and my world came crashing down around me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


	19. Chapter 19

**[A/N: PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT] **

**I wasn't going to put this up so soon but I'm in a good mood because it's my birthday today. lol **

**Anyway here it is: the last chapter. I really am going to miss writing this. = ] This really is just the icing on the cake but it's nice.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews help ideas and for just reading it! **

**Please look at my other stories, I am in love with imprinting so I might do another for Jared and Kim, obviously different to this one and for Quil, Embry and Brady. They are just far away ideas at the minute though.**

**Please let me know what you think! I am going to change the title of this too. It's going to be called "The forever part" What do you think?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**JPOV**

It was over now. It was all over.

I hadn't realised how I had changed since I fell in love with Kim, but now that I had someone to protect nothing could stop me. Nothing.

The newborns were dead and everyone was okay except for Jake that is.

Leah had been after one and when another came at her Jake jumped in the way.

We stood as the creeps in black cloaks approached the clearing but swiftly left as from what we had been told we didn't want them to know about us.

I felt awful for Jake. He loved Bella, we could all see that and now she was going to marry some leech and then probably become a blood sucker. I truly felt for him.

I couldn't imagine loosing Kim, never mind to a vampire. The very thought made me whimper in pain.

We all filled into Billy's house or as many as we could anyway and waited for the leech doctor's verdict. He was in a bad shape but would soon be okay.

Emily had come by too and Sam never put her down.

"Oh. Jared, Kim came by earlier…she was upset. I sent her home before it got dark. She wanted me to ask you to go and see her."

I was heading for the door even before Sam gave his approval. I spared a glance at my friends and then raced to Kim's house.

I looked at the sky as I stood out side her house. It was early, maybe around 6am. It had been the most hectic and worst couple of days in my life. I would never want to relive them again.

I wasn't sure what I should do but I knocked on the door anyway. If her mom answered I would think of something. I was actually quite nervous. I wanted to tell her properly how I felt about her. Seeing how Jacob lost Bella made me feel like this. I wanted her to know how I wanted more than friendship but I would be content with whatever she wanted.

Now that I thought about it, she never really said that she wanted to be more than friends. Not at all. What if she didn't want more? What if she wanted to go out with someone else, fall in love with them, have a family and not have me hanging around her? Or worse what if she didn't want anything? Not even friendship or aquintances?

If I asked her to be my girlfriend would she say no? Say that she didn't think of me or see me like that? Was I only a friend to her?

The questions ripped me to pieces but I still had to see her and know that she was okay. I needed her like I need oxygen, probably more than that.

The door flew open in record time and something flew at me. I caught it instinctively and then I realised what it was that was wrapped around me, clinging to me and not once reducing its hold. Surprisingly I felt that the grip was tight to me. Really tight.

She clutched onto my shirt with an unbreakable hold. I really hadn't expected this but I could _never_ complain.

"Jared! Jared…Jared…" She sobbed as she buried her face into my neck. My Kim. My girl. The love of my life.

She mumbled other things that were even incoherent to me. I noticed that no one else in the house seemed to be awake. I closed the door behind me and walked up the stairs with my girl in my arms, revelling in the feeling. It felt natural to do this, to take care of her. I came to a stop across from the only open door. I walked in and saw that it was hers. I shut the door behind me and went and sat on the bed with Kim still wrapped around me tightly.

"I, I can't …believe you!" She sobbed. "You can …never…" _Oh god no…What was coming? _"_NEVER_, leave me again." _Ohhh. Thank God._

"Do you hear…me Jared Talin?" She mumbled against my shoulder.

"Wh-when I heard that howl. Oh God Jared I …I thought it was over. I thought I had lost you!" She was shaking violently so I held onto her tighter.

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean to put you through anything. I swear I didn't. I hadn't realised you would be so upset." I said trying desperately to make up for my mistake.

"So upset? Why wouldn't I be upset Jared?" She said in a harsher tone turning her head up to look at me for the first time. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept and the tears had made offending streaks down her cheeks.

"Err…uh…Do I have to answer that?" I asked with a smile. She smiled back at me. The best sight in the world.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she murmured bringing her hand up to the side of my face while tears still streamed down her own. I leant into it thinking about how lucky I was to have her. To know her.

"I never ever want to go through that again. Okay? Please don't make me go through that again. I thought I was in hell. When I heard that howl I nearly ran into the forest."

I stroked her hair. "I promise I will tell you next time but, I have to do what I do…I didn't mean to hurt you Kim. I love you. I really do." I stared into her eyes for a while, she didn't say anything and I couldn't read her expression as dozens of emotions flew across her eyes.

"Do, you…Do you hate me now?" I choked out afraid of the answer.

"No but…" But what? But she didn't like me?

"But…" I prompted needing to know.

"But only because I love you." She said.

I stared at her not comprehending what she had just said. "Wh-what?" I choked again.

"I, I love you Jared…" She trailed off looking down and frowning. She moved her arms away from me but I only held her tighter and pulled her back to me.

"I love you too Kim." I whispered. She relaxed in my arms.

I rested my forehead against her and she closed her eyes.

"If I didn't love you I'd kill you for putting me through that…" She said with half a smile.

I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers, and then again. Her arms pulled me closer to her as I placed my lips on hers fully. I had never been happier, and here I was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world.

When we pulled apart from our make out session that had proceeded to get heavier we were both breathing heavily.

I lay down beside her. "You're tired. Haven't you slept?" I asked.

"How could I? I didn't know where you were." She smiled and then giggled. "I sound like a stalker..." She murmured as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. I chuckled with her with rubbing circles on her arms as she laid her head against my chest. I had never felt better.

When her breathing had evened out I knew that she had fallen asleep. She had fallen asleep in my arms. _Mine!_

I eventually drifted off to sleep with her.

**KPOV**

I was really warm, but not too hot just incredibly comfortable. The heat reminded me of Jared and then my worry came back to me with a heavy force. I gasped and bolted upright and tried to remember how I had gotten here. I was downstairs pacing and then someone knocked on the door and then…

"Are you okay?" A husky voice asked. I looked down. Jared was lying on my bed beside me. A blush crept onto my cheeks as I remembered.

"Yea, I am now." I said as I lay back down beside him. His arm automatically stretched around me and I curled myself closer to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead and then rested his chin on my hair.

"So…" He said in a slightly strangled tone.

"So…?" I prompted.

"I, ahem, I have something…that I-I want to ask you…?" I pulled back to look at him. He looked confused and a little like he was in pain.

"Okay?" I asked still reading his expression.

"Uh, um, well…"

_"KIM!" _My mother's voice interrupted him from downstairs.

A flash of panic flitted across his features but then he looked slightly relieved but was still confused and …hurt?

"I'll be right back." I said before getting up and then realising I couldn't leave the room without doing something, so I did it; I leaned down and kissed him slightly. He beamed up at me and I turned and walked out of the room making sure the door was firmly shut. After all I didn't want anyone to come in and see him lying there!

"Good afternoon" She said with a smile. I looked at the clock. It was 1.23.

"Oh. Hi." I mumbled still feeling quite tired.

"Well Drew and I are going to take Sarah and Cody out for the day. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Uh…I'm okay here for today…" I trailed of. I could just imagine the day: Sarah and Cody pulling Drew everywhere while my mother laughed at his misfortune and me spending the whole day _away_ from Jared.

"Okay, well we're leaving now anyway. I'll see you later. Have a nice day."

I nodded and smiled and then returned to my room. Jared sat on my bed looking quite sheepish.

"Hi." I said after I had closed the door and locked it.

"Hey" He mumbled looking away.

I was worried now. "So what's wrong?"

"Uhh…nothing." He mumbled

"_Right,_ so what was it you wanted to ask me…?" I asked suddenly not liking this at all.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath as I went and sat down on my desk chair across from him.

"Well…er, I know you said that… Th-that you loved me…but uh, I um wanted to know how you loved me? I mean I love you and I'm _in_ love with you but I don't know what you want _us_ to be?" His face had taken a red tint that I found absolutely adorable.

"Oh. Um what do you… want us to be?" I asked.

"I'm happy with anything you are happy with" I saw that he truly meant that. I had to admit that question had come across my mind a few times recently but I had forced it away but now there seemed to be no getting away from it.

I let out a sigh as his answer wasn't giving me much to work with. How did I answer that? I suppose I only had the truth to tell didn't i?

"I'm in love with you Jared" I said wondering where the courage had come from.

"Really?" He asked. I managed a nod but couldn't look up at him.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out. "I mean er well, would you like to be? I mean if you don't that's…okay?"

"Yea." I smiled. "Yea I would like to" He grinned at me as I walked over to him. He immediately pulled me down into his lap and kissed me. _AHHHH_! I had never been so happy. I just wanted to squeal.

"Okay. What do you want to do today?" He asked. I just shrugged and held onto him which he seemed to have no problems with.

"We could go to the beach if you wanted?"

"Okay. I'll go get changed." He frowned slightly but nodded.

I went into the bathroom to change and when I came back I was horrified…

**JPOV**

I was sitting in Kim's room on her bed waiting for her to come back when I noticed something under the pillow. I pulled out the obstruction. It was a small book, a journal. It was her _diary_.

I wanted to put it back down. I really did. But my hands had other ideas, I opened the first page it was from a few months ago. And then I saw it. A wide grin spread across my face and I felt no need to contain it.

A startled gasp came from the door and Kim ran toward me grabbing the book and throwing herself down on the pillows and let out a whimper. "Don't look at that!" She squealed.

"Oh, God. Please kill me now." She whined.

"Kim?" _No reply._

"Kim?" _Silence_

"Kim will you please look at me?" I asked.

"No. Never. I can't." She mumbled into the pillow. I couldn't have that now could I?

I pried her off the bed and towards me but she just turned and hid her face in my shoulder. As nice as that was I preferred for her to look at me.

"Kim, come on…there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say!" was her only reply.

I chuckled. "Actually I really liked the sound of it." I whispered in her ear.

"The sound of what?" was her muffled reply. She peeked up at me through her long lashes and I had trouble speaking.

"Mrs Kim _Talin" _Her face was bright red and she tried to hide her face in her hands but I grabbed a hold of them.

"I liked the sound of the other part too." I whispered

She eventually looked up at me.

"What other part?" She asked.

"The forever part." I whispered before kissing the back of her hand and then her lips. She was mine as I was hers. I would let nothing ever change that.

**_End_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review**

**-Goldangel.**


End file.
